Supergirl Earth Angel-the tv show Season 1
by sunofdarkchild
Summary: What if instead of the current Supergirl show on television, they adapted the Peter David Supergirl series into a tv show instead? See how Linda Danvers deals with her new powers, keeping her identity as a superhero secret from her parents, fighting demons, and high school. R&R
1. Pilot-Body and Soul

_Author's Note: I was not happy with the pilot of the Supergirl tv show. So I decided to write a version of the kind of Supergirl show I would like to see. It is largely an adaptation of the Peter David Supergirl comic from the 90s._ _ **CS**_ _means Change Scene_

 **Supergirl Episode 1 Body and Soul**

A crowd has gathered around an office building. They are held back by the police.

One man behind the police line yells "Jump!"

A policeman with a megaphone tells the man to "shut up."

A middle aged man stands on the ledge of the building, breathing heavily

The cop picks up his megaphone and speaks into it. "Mr. Loeb," he says, "think about what you're doing! No matter how bad things are, you don't have to do this!"

The cop turns to another cop and demands "Where's that air cushion?"

"It's almost here." the other cop responds. "That warehouse business still has the department tied up."

A bystander shouts, and the cops look up at the building.

Mr. Loeb has jumped. The people below are screaming.

Suddenly there is a strong gust of wind that nearly knocks the cops over. As they stand up they see that Mr. Loeb is standing on the sidewalk, safe and sound, though not steady on his feet.

The cops go to support Mr. Loeb as another bystander asks "What happened?"

"It-it was an angel." Mr. Loeb responds.

The camera moves up to the sky. A red blur flashes across the screen for a second, and the logo appears. An abridged version of the main theme plays.

 **CS**

A squad of policemen and firefighters are shifting through the remains of a destroyed warehouse.

One cop comes across a charred body and almost gags. He puts his hand over his mouth. The camera angle only shows the hand of the corpse to prevent the image from being too disturbing.

Another cop comes up behind him and remarks "Whoa. Must've been some barbecue." at the sight of the corpse.

The first cop glares at him and he apologizes. "I'm sorry, Fred. I didn't mean-"

Fred brushes the other cop off and moves on.

Two other cops call out "We found something!"

Fred runs after them. He stares in horror at what they hold.

In the cops' hands is an empty costume. It is blue, with a red cape and mini-skirt. The camera focuses on the S-symbol on the chest.

"My god." Fred whispers.

"Looks like Supergirl was here too." one of the cops says.

"You don't think she's one of these poor souls?" the other cop asks, gesturing at another burnt corpse. Again, very little of the corpse is shown.

Fred has to sit down. He puts his head in his hands.

One of the cops puts his hand on Fred's shoulder. "I'm sorry." he says. "But we still have a job to do."

Fred nods and stands up. He follows that cop further through the wreckage to the center of the warehouse, still looking sullen.

They come across a large red pentagram painted into the floor.

"Definitely that cult that's been carrying out those grisly murders." the other cop says. "Hopefully Supergirl took them all out."

Fred has been looking down the whole time. His eyes widen as he spots a large blood stain on the floor. A trail of blood leads away from the large stain. He follows it.

"What is it?" the other cop asks.

Fred follows the blood trail until he comes across another body. This body is only partially burned, though it is also badly cut and bruised. Her clothes are also torn and singed.

"No." Fred says. He falls to his knees and turns the body over, revealing it to be a teenage girl with brown hair. "Linda."

The other cops start to gather around. Fred moves some of Linda's hair out of her face and realizes that she is breathing. He turns his head and shouts "She's alive!"

 **CS**

Doctors rush Linda into the emergency room. The camera angle is from her point of view even though she is still unconscious.

As the gurney is taken out of sight a middle aged woman comes up to Fred.

Fred hugs her and she asks him "Is it true?"

Fred smiles. "It is."

She leans on Fred and looks at the emergency room door. "Our baby...it's a miracle."

Fred agrees. "It sure is."

They take a seat, and she asks. "What's wrong?"

Fred sighs. "I've been a cop more than twenty years, and I've never seen anything so horrible. The bodies. And Linda was in the middle of it all."

 **CS**

A young man, who is bald and has a goatee, is finishing up an interview with a doctor about a new medical treatment the doctor invented when he notices the increased police presence at the hospital.

He rubs his goatee and goes "hmmm." He follows them until he sees Fred and his wife.

"Hi." he says. "Are you Fred and Sylvia Danvers?"

Fred and Sylvia look up. Fred groans.

"My name's Cutter Sharp." the bald man continues. "I work for Newstime."

"We are not speaking to the press." Fred says firmly.

"But the fact that you're both here," Cutter presses, "does that mean that your daughter has been found?"

Fred gets up and looks Cutter in the eye. "Go away."

Cutter nods nervously and turns to leave.

Suddenly, the doors to the ER open and Linda's gurney is wheeled out. Fred and Sylvia rush forward in shock.

"Hey!" Fred calls.

A young black doctor leaves the group wheeling the gurney and comes over to them.

"What the hell's going on?" Fred demands. "She can't be out of surgery already."

The doctor takes a deep breath. "Look, I don't know how to explain this."

Sylvia covers her mouth. "Oh god, no."

"I don't mean that!" the doctor clarifies. "There was no need for surgery."

"That's not possible." Fred declares. "I've seen enough serious injuries to know a life-threatening case when I see one."

"I know what the reports say." the doctor goes on, "but when we looked at her in the ER her injuries weren't so severe. Surgery would do more harm than good."

Fred and Sylvia look at each other. "Were the first responders wrong?" Sylvia asks.

The doctor throws up his hands. "Like I said, I don't know how to explain it."

 **CS**

A teenage black girl is sitting through an AP history class, dutifully taking notes. Her phone vibrates in her pocket, and she sneakily takes it out to look at the sms.

Suddenly she leaps her her feet and yells out "Yes!"

The teacher looks shocked for a second, then regains her composure. "Miss Harcourt, what could be so thrilling that you had to interrupt my description of the Thirty Years War?"

"It's my brother at the hospital." Mattie says, grinning from ear to ear. "They found Linda. She's all right!"

 **CS**

Linda awakens with a start.

"Easy there!" the black doctor says, trying to calm her down. "You're safe. You're in the hospital."

"Hospital." Linda breathes. "I was hurt."

"Yes, but not as badly as we feared." the doctor assures her. "It's good to have you back, Linda."

Linda stared at him blankly.

"Linda?" the doctor asks.

Linda looks around the room as if she's never seen a hospital before.

"Linda, it's me. PJ. Mattie's older brother." the doctor says in a worried tone. "You remember Mattie, don't you? Your best friend?"

Linda shakes her head.

PJ gets really worried. "Is there anything you do remember?"

Linda looks down. "I-I was really hurt...and I was...empty...I needed to learn..."

PJ's mouth hangs open as he tries to process the nonsense Linda said.

Linda shakes her head. "I have no idea what I'm saying."

PJ smiles grimly. "That's a relief."

He takes out a small mirror. "Here. Do you recognize yourself?"

Linda stares intently into the blue eyes of her reflection. "My eyes...they were brown."

PJ nods. "Good. You remember that, at least. Your eye color isn't anything to worry about. The change can be attributed to stress."

Linda asks "What happened to me? Who am I?"

PJ sits down next to her. "Your name is Linda Danvers. You're a high school student and an art prodigy. Your father is a cop. Your mother works as at your church. Your best friend is Mattie Harcourt, my little sister. Does any of this ring a bell? Do you remember your parents, at least?"

Linda's eyes widen. The scene shifts to a living room bathed in a light blue to signify that it is a memory. Linda remembers her father's face contorted in rage, yelling at her.

Linda shakes herself out of the memory and looks like she is about to cry. "What happened to me?" she asks again.

"Look," PJ says seriously, "you were kidnapped by this cult that's committed some grisly murders recently. We were terrified that you would be the latest victim."

As PJ talks Linda slips into another memory, again bathed in blue. A man with messy light hair, a long black trench coat, and a creepy smile is walking towards her. His trench coat billows in the wind. The camera slowly focuses in on his face, and Linda hears a creepy laugh.

"Hey," PJ asks, "you ok?"

Linda looks horrified. "How am I still alive?"

"Your parents went on tv and asked Supergirl to pitch in on the search."

"Supergirl?" Linda asks.

"Yeah. You're a big Supergirl fan. After their public request Supergirl took part in the investigation of the cult."

Yet again Linda slips into a blue-tinted memory, this time of a small sculpture of Supergirl. She put her hand on the statue.

"Supergirl?" Sylvia's voice asks. The camera moves away from the first person point of view and we see that this memory is Supergirl's, not Linda's.

"I'm sorry." Supergirl says. "I was admiring the statue Linda made. "It's very lovely."

"Linda thought-thinks you're wonderful." Sylvia explains. "She looks up to you."

Sylvia walks up to Supergirl. "Look, I'm a spiritual woman. God put you on this earth to give hope to people-"

"Stop, Sylvia." Fred says irritably. He has been standing by the window the whole time. "You're talking spirituality to someone to isn't even human."

He turns to Supergirl. "What are you? An alien? A mutant?"

"Mr. Danvers," Supergirl says, "you know nothing about me. I'm here to help you, so I'd appreciate it if you stopped trying to hurt me."

Fred's angry facade fades. "I'm sorry." he moans, starting to break down and cry. "Please don't let them kill her."

"I won't." Supergirl declares. "I promise."

In the present, Linda closes her eyes as PJ continues his explanation.

"This morning there was a big fire at a local warehouse. The police found some fried cultists, Supergirl's costume, and you."

Linda starts pulling on her hair, unable to process the information she is receiving and the memories she is seeing.

"Can I be left alone, please?" she asks. "I need...I need..."

"You need some time and privacy?" PJ asks. "Ok." He goes to the door, then asks "Your parents are here. Do you want to see them?"

Linda doesn't answer. She is still frightened after PJ leaves.

 **CS**

PJ goes over to the Danvers. "Linda's awake." he tells them.

Fred and Sylvia practically leap to their feet.

PJ puts his hands up. "She doesn't want to see anyone right now."

Sylvia protests. "But we're her parents!"

"I know." PJ says. "Look, Linda may be fine physically, but mentally there's been a toll. She's suffering from extreme amnesia. She's feeling scared and overwhelmed, and she probably wouldn't recognize you."

Sylvia leans on Fred and starts to cry. "Oh, god." Fred holds her, trying to be brave.

"Is it permanent?" Fred asks.

"We can't be sure at this stage. I think it's a result of emotional trauma and not brain damage, but we'll have to conduct an MRI and bring in a psychiatrist to be sure of that."

Fred nods, looking grim. "Thank you for letting us know."

 **CS**

In a dark alley, the man in the trench coat from the memory earlier leans against the wall and lights a cigarette.

"You failed, Buzz." a dark voice says.

"Just some unexpected superhero interference." Buzz responds with a cockney accent. "Nothing that can't be dealt with in the future."

"I have been trapped too long."

"Don't worry." Buzz assures the voice.

"The girl can no longer be sacrificed."

"So we just have to find someone else." Buzz explains.

"Don't fail me again." the voice stops.

Buzz shakes his head. "So impatient." He takes the cigarette out of his mouth, blows some smoke, and starts to walk away.

"It's not like the sacrifice needs to be a virgin, anyway."

 **CS**

Linda is still sitting alone in her hospital room when she hears Buzz's laugh again. She covers her ears, but the laugh grows louder.

 **CS**

Mattie arrives at the hospital with her school knapsack, passing Cutter as he is on his way out. She finds the Danvers and PJ, who are happy to see her.

"Mattie!" Sylvia exclaims as she hugs her.

"How's Linda?" Mattie asks. Fred and Sylvia exchange a worried look.

PJ decides to answer. "Could be better. Could be worse."

Mattie gives her brother an annoyed look. "That doesn't tell me anything."

"There is patient confidentiality to consider." PJ tells her.

"Forget it." Mattie says. "Just tell me where she is."

PJ puts his hand on Mattie's shoulder. "She's being looked at right now."

"Doctor Harcourt?"

PJ turns to the balding doctor who called him. "Yes, Doctor Schwartz?"

"The patient you told me to look at is gone."

"What?"

PJ, the Danvers, and Mattie rush into Linda's room. It is empty. The window hangs open.

 **CS**

Linda is running down the street. The camera first gives a third person view and then shifts to a first person view. The image in front Linda blurs as she accelerates.

Several bystanders notice a strong wind as Linda moves faster than the eye can see.

Linda tries to stop, but she trips when decelerating and rolls into a garbage can.

Linda looks shocked as she sits up. "What-what am I?" she asks herself.

She hears a voice from around the corner. "Did you hear something?"

Two people come to where Linda fell, to find only the fallen garbage can.

The camera rises to show Linda sitting on the roof above them. She closes her eyes and concentrates.

From the first person, we see yet another blue tinted memory. Linda sees Supergirl fighting a bunch of thugs. Behind Supergirl is a portal with a blurry image of a monster.

The image of the monster unleashes a fire blast that hits Supergirl in the back of the head, knocking her over.

In the present, Linda winces from the memory of the pain and rubs the back of her head.

Back in the memory, this time from Supergirl's perspective, we see that Linda has been beaten up and is being held in the center of a large pentagram. A fire has broken out because of the monster's blasts.

Buzz stands behind Linda and raises a knife. We see him bring the knife down, but the camera does not show the actual stabbing.

In the present, Linda grabs her stomach and looks like she is about to gag.

Back in the memory, Supergirl screams and unleashes a telekinetic blast that sends all of the thugs flying away from her. She then uses her tk to shatter the knife that Buzz stabbed Linda with. This causes the portal behind her to fade.

Supergirl advances on Buzz, who fades into the shadows with a smile. She goes over to Linda, who is bleeding out.

"Please..." Linda says weakly. "I don't want to die."

"No." Supergirl says in horror. She takes Linda's hand.

Suddenly their hands start to melt together. Both girls scream in pain. There is a flash of light. When it clears, Linda's maimed body is lying next to Supergirl's empty costume.

 **CS**

In the present, Two cops are sitting in the precinct, wondering about Supergirl's costume.

"You think she's dead?" one cop asks the other.

"I don't know."

"I mean, if she isn't, why'd she leave her costume behind?"

There is a burst of a strong wind from an open window, knocking the cops over and sending papers flying everywhere.

When the cops get up, they see that Supergirl's costume is gone.

 **CS**

The camera moves through the town at a very high speed, turning corners until it comes across a crowd gathered around a tall building. The camera looks up and sees a man on the top of the building.

The camera backs up and accelerates again as the man jumps. It rises into the air and we see the rescue of Mr. Loeb from the beginning of the episode in the first person.

 **CS**

Afterwards, the paramedics are examining Mr. Loeb. He insists "I'm telling you it was an angel! A real angel!"

Buzz stands nearby, smoking another cigarette. "Indeed." he says, before blowing smoke straight up. The camera also moves to the sky

 **CS**

A soft choir sings as the camera cirlces Linda floating high in the sky. She is wearing Supergirl's costume, and it is way too big on her. She looks at her hands in surprise for about ten seconds before closing her eyes and throws her head back. The choir gets louder as Linda's features begin to changes. Her body grows into the costume, her face changes shape, and her hair grows longer and turns blonde.

Supergirl opens her eyes, and the music changes to a fast-paced theme as she shoots forward. The camera follows her flight for about fifteen seconds before she accelerates faster than it can keep up.

After Supergirl is out of sight the camera continues to move through the clouds as the end theme plays and the credits roll.

The end.


	2. Episode 2 Identity Crisis

**Supergirl Episode 2 Identity Crisis**

Sirens are heard as two police cars chase another car through the streets of Leesburg at night.

The camera zooms out from the chase to show a red cape fluttering in the wind high above the town.

The car is then shown making a sharp turn. The driver screams like a thrill seeker as the passenger looks behind them to be sure the cops aren't gaining.

The driver continues to act like he's having the thrill of his life when he hears something knocking on the window. He sees Supergirl flying next to his car. He and his partner look at each other in surprise, and then he lowers the window slightly.

"Sorry." Supergirl says. "Just making sure you two are wearing your seat-belts." She falls behind the car, and the crooks look at each other again.

The passenger is the first to turn his attention back to the road. "Watch out!" he yells, pointing ahead of them.

Supergirl is standing in the middle of the street, directly in their path. She holds her hands on her hips.

The driver, to the passenger's horror, screams again and steps on the accelerator. The car speeds towards the superhero.

Supergirl does not flinch as the car bears down on her. She holds out one hand and the car slams into it. The crooks are thrown forward in their seat-belts as their car is violently stopped.

The police cars stop shortly behind the crooks' car and the officers get out with their guns drawn.

Supergirl smiles and salutes the officers before flying straight up. They stare after her.

Fade into the opening credits.

 **CS**

A stack of papers is slammed onto the desk Cutter Sharp is standing in front of.

"I'm telling you," Cutter tells his editor, "Linda Danvers is alive. I saw her being pulled out of the emergency room."

The editor looks annoyed. "And you expect me to run the story based on your word alone? Neither the hospital nor the police would confirm that Linda Danvers was admitted, and her parents threatened to sue us when we tried to contact them."

Cutter leans forward and puts his hands on the desk. "Don't you see? They're covering it up! There's a huge story here!"

The editor bangs his fist on his desk. "That's enough! I don't want to hear any ghost stories or conspiracy theories without proof!" He points at Cutter. "You're already past deadline. Now finish the story you were assigned at get out of my sight!"

Cutter looks dejected. "Yes, sir."

 **CS**

Fred Danvers is livid.

"How could you let this happen?!" he screams at the hospital's director and head of security. Behind him Mattie is trying to comfort a sobbing Sylvia.

"Mr. Danvers," PJ interjects, "please calm down."

"No, I will not calm down!" Fred screams at him. "My daughter is out there alone, without her memories, and it's your fault!" He points at the director as he screams the last line.

The hospital director has had enough of Fred's accusations. "We don't know how she opened the window and got out. That will have to be investigated. Right now our priority has to be finding her again. And unless I'm mistaken, both of those tasks are your department, not mine."

Fred grabs the director's coat. "If anything happens to my daughter, I'll see you in court."

PJ grans Fred's arm. "Fred, don't do something you're going to regret."

Fred sighs and lets go of the director's coat and goes back to his wife. The director and the head of security leave, with the director making hand motions to tell his head of security that he thinks Fred is crazy.

Sylvia fights back another sob and tells Fred "I've been thinking. Maybe I should go back to the television station and make another appeal. Maybe someone's seen her."

"No." Fred says firmly. "We've already got an APB out. But we don't know if there are more of those cultists out there. If there are, and they find out that Linda's on the street, they might try to take her again."

Sylvia breaks down and hugs Fred. "What did we do to deserve this?" she begs.

"Nothing." Fred assures her, now crying himself. "We didn't do anything."

Mattie puts her hand on Sylvia's shoulder. "Hey. Linda'll turn up. You'll see. She's tough."

"Mattie's probably right." PJ assures them. "In the meantime you two had better get home. You both need to rest, and Linda's a lot more likely to go home than to come back here."

Fred nods. "Thank you, PJ."

The two men hug and Fred and Sylvia leave.

"So," PJ asks Mattie, "how was your day at school?"

"I got detention because of you." Mattie answers.

PJ shakes his head and smiles slightly. "Still can't wait for the bell to ring before checking your text messages, can you?"

 **CS**

Fred and Sylvia are preparing for bed. Fred sighs sadly as he lies down. Sylvia goes to the window, closes her eyes, and starts to pray.

As Sylvia prays the camera pulls out from the window and across the street, showing Linda standing on the sidewalk. She is in her brunette form, but still wearing the Supergirl costume.

Linda is nervously mouthing what she would tell her parents if they were together. Her practicing isn't going well.

Linda gets frustrated and looks like she is about to cry. She holds up a hand towards her parents' bedroom and starts to take a step forward.

A siren blares in the distance, causing Linda to turn her head.

Sylvia finishes her prayers and opens her eyes. For a second she seems to see something across the street, but the camera shows that the street is empty.

The camera pulls away from the house, and we see the bedroom light go out.

 **CS**

Buzz, still in his black trench coat, is walking through the streets the next morning. He stops at a news stand and picks up a newspaper.

Buzz turns the page and sees the headline Supegirl Survives Warehouse Explosion. He smiles and puts the newspaper in one of the large pockets of his trench coat.

Buzz starts whistling 'Pop goes the Weasel' as he walks away.

 **CS**

Three men in ski masks are holding up a jewelry store.

"That's it!" the leader says as his colleagues grab as much jewelry as they can. "Take everything!" He holds the store employees as well as the costumers against the wall at gunpoint.

"All right." he says when the other crooks have gathered as many jewels as they can carry. He addresses the frightened civilians. "We thank you for your cooperation."

"It's always nice to meet a polite crook. They're really a rarity."

The crooks turn to see Supergirl standing in the doorway. She holds out her hand. "Now the polite thing to do would be to hand over your weapons."

The leader turns his gun on Supergirl and fires several shots at her. All of the bullets bounce off of her chest.

Supergirl looks down at her chest and then back at the leader. She tilts her head slightly. "Really?" she asks.

Suddenly Supergirl is standing inches in front of the leader. She grabs his gun and crushes it in one hand without ever taking her eyes off of his face.

"Really?" she asks again.

 **CS**

Cutter throws the morning paper in the garbage and grumbles to himself as he gets into his car. He turns on some rap music on the radio and moves his head to the beat as he drives.

While stopped at a red light Cutter sees two men in red cloaks taking a small child into the back of a green van. He immediately turns the radio off and pulls out his cell phone.

"911?" Cutter says into his phone. "I've got an emergency. I think I just saw that cult that's been murdering those people kidnap a kid. Their in a big green van, pulling away from the corner of Maple Street and Wanda Lee Drive...Please hurry. With my luck I'm gonna get a ticket for talking on my phone while driving."

Cutter puts the phone down and starts to follow the van. "Then again," he says to himself, "there might be a hell of a story here."

Cutter continues to follow the van as it goes through an older section of town and turns onto a narrow, one way street.

Suddenly the van stops, forcing Cutter to step on the brakes to avoid crashing into it. Immediately another van comes up behind him, boxing him in.

"Shit!" Cutter curses.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Buzz says as he approaches Cutter's car. "Someone who wants to play hero?"

Cutter makes an 'eek' face where his mouth opens wide horizontally but not vertically.

"No, no." Cutter opens his briefcase and takes out his pen and notebook. "I'm-I'm a reporter, just looking for a story." Cutter gives a fake laugh. "Would you be willing to do an interview?"

Buzz lights a cigarette. "Oh, we can do better than that."

"You can?" Cutter asks.

"Oh yes." Buzz takes the cigarette out of his mouth and grins. "How would you like to have some first-hand experience?"

 **CS**

Supergirl flies low over the city, smiling and waving at the people cheering her below.

"Supergirl!" she hears Fred's voice call out. "Hey! Supergirl!"

She sees that Fred is calling to her from close to the police station. He is wearing his police uniform.  
"I really need to talk to you!"

Supergirl tries to smile and floats down to Fred. "Um, yes, Officer Danvers?"

Fred breathes a sigh of relief. "I can't tell you how glad I am to run into you. First off, I want to thank you for finding Linda."

"Yes." Supergirl says uncomfortably. "How is she?"

"That's what I need your help with." Fred tells her. "Linda ran out of the hospital yesterday and we haven't seen her since. If you could find her again..."

Supergirl is silent for a few seconds, then says "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

Supergirl starts to float up again. "Have a good day, Officer Danvers."

"You too, Supergirl."

Supergirl flies away from the police station in a bad mood.

"Weeeellllllllll." she hears Buzz's voice say.

Supergirl stops and looks around. She sees Buzz on a nearby roof.

"Why didn't you tell daddy dearest about your little resurrection trick on his daughter?" Buzz asks.

"You!" Supergirl yells. She charges at Buzz fists first. However, she just flies through him.

Buzz laughs. "Did you think you were the only one with powers beyond those of mortal men?"

Buzz's laughter is heard even though his mouth isn't moving. Supergirl covers her ears and screams "Get out of my head!"

Buzz holds up his hands. "Sure. As I understand it it's a little crowded in there right now anyway."

"You..." Supergirl growls as she lowers her hands. "You did this! Change us back!"

"Me?" Buzz does an over-the-top gesture of shock at being accused. "All I tried to do was summon an ancient demon. Your little identity problem is all on you."

Buzz smiles. "But I am interested in what you've become. So what do you say to a little test?"

Supergirl turns to leave. "Forget it. I'm not playing any of your games."

"Even if there's a life at stake?"

Supergirl stops. "What?"

"An innocent man is about to die." Buzz gloats. "And playing my game is the only chance you have to save him."

Supergirl clenches her fists in anger.

 **CS**

The camera shows the outside of a run down movie theater before moving inside, where a small crowd is cheering the show being performed on the stage.

On the stage Cutter is lying in the center of another pentagram, clutching his bleeding stomach. Behind him is another portal, identical to the one seen in episode 1. In front of him is the child he saw getting into the van earlier, only he is no child.

He holds up a bloodied knife, also identical to the one used to stab Linda in episode 1.

"You poor schmuck." the midget says. "You really thought a was a kid being taken?"

Cutter groans in pain.

"Well, you know what they say about 'no good deed.'" the midget taunts.

The midget walks past Cutter and places the knife into the portal. The crowd cheers and Cutter stares in horror as the portal dissolves and a large figure takes its place.

Where the portal once stood there now stands a seven foot tall creature. It has the form of a body builder, fire orange fur all over its body, and the head of a saber-tooth tiger.

The midget kneels. "Lord Chakat. At last."

Lord Chakat sniffs the air. "I smell blood." he says in a deep voice.

"Yes." The midget gestures at Cutter. "We have brought you a sacrifice to celebrate your return to the human world."

Cutter shakes his head in terror and mutters "No." over and over again.

"I hunger." Chakat says, beginning to walk towards Cutter.

There is a loud boom as the back wall explodes. Supergirl flies through the hole in the wall and lands on the stage.

The crowd starts to scream and head towards the exits.

Chakat belches a fire ball from his mouth at the exits, blocking them off.

Supergirl regard Chakat with caution. "What the hell are you?"

Chakat leers at her. "The one who interfered with my earlier crossing. The two-who-are-one." He steps towards her. Supergirl takes a step back.

Chakat unleashes another fire blast from his mouth. This one is much bigger and brighter than the earlier ones. Supergirl shields herself with her forearms, but the blast still knocks her off of the stage.

Chakat stands over her and gloats. "Yes. I shall feast on the living heart of that which once did not truly live. Then nothing will stand in the way of my conquest of this world."

Supergirl rises. "I think you'll find that I'm more than you can chew."

She flies at Chakat, and they throw punches at each other at the same time. Their fists collide, causing a shockwave that knocks everyone else in the theater down and causes the whole building to shake.

Supergirl sees Cutter fall off the stage and makes a move to help him. While she is distracted, Ckakat lands a blow on the side of her face. She slides to the edge of the stage.

Supergirl rises again, this time rubbing her cheek where she had been punched. Her eyes narrow in concentration, and Chakat is struck by a powerful telekinetic blast. He is forced backwards into the wall, cracking it.

Chakat hunches over and holds his chest. Supergirl has hurt him badly.

Chakat roars in anger and raises his arm. A large sword appears in his hand, and he then brandishes it in both hands.

Supergirl sees the design on the sword and flashes back to the knife she destroyed in episode 1. That knife had the same design as the sword.

Chakat charges at Supergirl with the sword raised over his head. He brings it down on her, and she catches the blade between her palms. The force of Chakat's blow causes her to have to lean very far back to avoid being sliced down the middle.

Both combatants grit their teeth as they struggle to move the sword. Chakat growls, drool dripping from his open mouth.

Supergirl slowly straightens her back, gaining more leverage.

She glares at Chakat and growls through her gritted teeth. "Get...the hell...OFF MY PLANET!"

Supergirl snaps the blade of the sword in two. With his weapon destroyed, Chakat backs up in horror.

Chakat screams "You don't know what you've done!" He slowly fades from our realm.

The battle won, Supergirl goes over to Cutter, who is barely conscious.

"Are you all right?" she asks.

Cutter smiles and raises his hand so he can wag his finger at her. "I want an interview..."

 **CS**

Later, after he is out of surgery, Supergirl visits Cutter in his hospital room.

"I understand that you're going to have a full recovery."

Cutter grins. "Seems that way."

"You're in pretty good spirits for someone who was almost stabbed to death." she obseres

"As long as I can still write I'm golden." Cutter assures her. "And they didn't cut my hands. Also, this means I'm finally gonna get a call from my mom where she doesn't yell at me."

Supergirl looks to the side. "You see this as a chance to reconnect with your family."

"Well, yeah."

Supergirl looks at him seriously. "The leader of that cult is still out there. I'm going to stop him." She turns to leave through the window.

"And then you'll move on to another town?" Cutter asks. "Go back to wandering the country?"

Supergirl stops for a second. "I have no intention of leaving Leesburg." she says softly before flying out of the window.

Cutter's eyes widen. Then he smiles.

"Now that's a story."

 **CS**

Another large crowd, this time of civilians, has gathered outside of the movie theater to watch the police take away all of the cultists.

"I never knew this group was so big." one observer says in shock.

An older woman shakes her head. "Young people these days. I tell you, this town is going straight to hell."

"I don't know about straight." Buzz says from within the crowd of observers. He pushes his way out of the crowd and walks down the street on his own, grinning from ear to ear.

"After all, getting there is half the fun."

 **CS**

Sylvia is watching the news about the mass arrest at the movie theater while Fred reads a novel.

Fred decides that he can't bear to listen to the news anymore and starts to head upstairs.

The door bell rings, and Sylvia turns off the television to go answer it.

Sylvia looks through the peephole to see who it is, and her jaw drops. She rushes to open the door.

Standing in the doorway is Linda, still wearing her hospital gown from the day before.

"FRED!" Sylvia calls.

"What is it?" Fred yells from the top of the stairs. Sylvia is speechless and does not answer him.

Fred comes to the door and stops, looking shocked.

Linda takes a deep breath. "Mom...dad...um...hi..."

"Ohhhh!" Sylvia screams and embraces her daughter. Fred joins in and makes it a group hug.

All sound stops other than the music that plays during this reunion. The three-way hug continues until the credits start, and all three Danvers are crying tears of joy.

After circling the family several times, the camera focuses on Linda's face as she laughs and cries at the same time.

The end.


	3. Episode 3 Real and Fake

The camera circles the room slowly, passing over dolls, sculptures, and wall posters. The camera then shows that Linda is examining her possessions with an expression of wonder. She is wearing her pajamas.

Linda reaches out and touches some of the dolls and sculptures. The camera focuses on one sculpture in particular, one of Supergirl. Linda reaches behind that sculpture and picks up a different one. This sculpture is of an angel, and it has a ribbon with the number #1 written on it. Linda smiles at this winning sculpture and replaces it in the spot the Supergirl sculpture had.

Linda stretches and takes one last look out of her bedroom window before bed. She sees a small figure climbing out of her neighbor's window and onto a ledge.

The child, a girl about eight years old, is slowly making her way to a tree branch right in back of her house. A cat is sitting on the branch.

"Binky." the little girl whispers to the cat. "C'mere, Binky."

The child reaches for the branch, only to slip and fall off of the ledge.

A pair of arms catches her, and she looks up to see that Supergirl is holding her.

"Supergirl!"

Supergirl puts the child on the ground. "And what do you think your doing out so far past your bed-time?" she asks semi-sternly.

The girl points at the tree. "I left my window open and Binky climbed out."

Supergirl looks up. "Binky?"

"My kitty."

Supergirl spots the cat and floats up to the branch. "Here, Binky." she says softly. Gently, she scoops the cat into her arm.

Supergirl floats down, and the girl is thrilled to have her cat back. "Binky!" She hugs the cat, which meows at her.

Supergirl flies them up to the window and puts them in the girl's room.

"Thanks, Supergirl." the girl says while still holding Binky. "You won't tell my parents about this, will you?"

"Fine. But only if you promise not to go climbing out of any more windows at night."

"I promise." the girl says.

Supergirl holds out her hand. "Pinky swear?"

The girl excitedly interlocks her pinky finger with Supergirl's. "Pinky swear."

Supergirl nods and beings to float away. "Very good. Pleasant dreams, Stacy, and you too, Binky."

Stacey stares in awe as Supergirl flies into the sky. "She knows my name!"

Fade into the opening credits.

 **CS**

Two men, a larger man in his forties and a skinnier man in his thirties, are sharing a dingy apartment. The larger man sits at the couch and watches the morning news while the skinnier man goes to the door and picks up the newspaper.

The camera moves around their walls, showing plaques of scientific awards and framed newspaper articles, one of which is titled 'Wizard Brothers Do It Again.'

The skinnier brother looks through the classifieds and calls out "what do you think of going into software design, like making videogames or something?"

The larger brother doesn't answer. He is focused on the television.

As a commercial break ends, the anchorwoman states "And now back to our top story. After months of astounding feats across the country, the mysterious heroine known as Supergirl has apparently decided to make her home in the Virginian town of Leesburg."

The skinnier brother comes up behind his older brother looking a little worried. "Paul?"

Paul leans forward. "Finally." he says.

 **CS**

Cutter Sharpe is lying in his hospital bed, playing a game on his phone. "Oh, come on!" he moans as his character dies.

A nurse enters the room. "Mr. Sharpe? You have a visitor."

Cutter doesn't take his eyes off of his phone. "Male or female?"

"Male."

"Darn it." Cutter mutters. "Ok. Send him in."

Cutter starts his game again as a handsome man in his late thirties with a brown goatee, a nice suit, and an expensive briefcase enters the room.

"Hello, Wendell."

Cutter drops his phone and looks at the man in a combination of shock and nervousness.

"Mr. Thornton! W-what brings you all the way here from the big city?"

"I was in Washington." Colin Thornton replies. "So not that far away. As for what brings me here..." He holds up a copy of that day's Newstime and throws it onto Cutter's bed. The top story is Cutter's article about Supergirl. "Only the biggest story of the year."

Cutter grins sheepishly. "Yeah. I guess it is."

"And you got the scoop."

Cutter rubs his bald head. "Well, yeah."

Thornton continues. "This town is average in every respect. One person moves here, and suddenly everyone in the country knows the name Leesburg. And I want to know why."

Cutter nods.

"Other cities wanted her. The mayor of Chicago offered Supergirl lifetime free tickets to Wrigley Field if she would agree to stay there and become the Windy City's official superhero. She didn't stop to consider it. It was the same in half the cities she's appeared in. Now she just declares that she's making her home in Leesburg? What does this town, this town, offer her that Chicago and the rest of the country doesn't?"

"That's the big question, sir."

"Now, Wendell, with a single line, you got more personal information out of Supergirl than any reporter has managed since she first appeared. I am personally assigning you to get more. Get me the full story of Supergirl. I want her name associated with Newstime."

Cutter takes a deep breath. "That's the sort of story most reporters would kill for."

"'Most reporters' didn't get Supergirl to give them an interview. Either you have amazing luck, or she's more comfortable with you than with the media in general. Either way

"If that's the case then I won't let you down sir." Cutter promises.

"Good." Thornton turns to leave. "You're medical expenses have been paid for in full, and when you get home you'll find a gift basket waiting for you."

Cutter looks at the newspaper and laughs weakly.

 **CS**

Sylvia is happily washing dishes from the morning breakfast.

Linda comes into the kitchen. "Um, Mom?" she asks hesitatingly.

"Yes. What is it dear?"

"Can I...help you, y'know, with the dishes?"

"Oh." Sylvia says in surprise. "Of course." She shifts to the side to make room for Linda. "Here. Your father's plate is particularly messy."

Linda holds the plate up. "How much dish soap do you think this needs."

"There should be plenty of soap in the sponges. Just scrub it till it's clean."

Fred is adjusting his police uniform by the front door when he hears the sound of glass shattering. He rushes into the kitchen.

"What happened? Is everyone all right?"

Fred sees Linda and Sylvia standing on either side of a broken plate on the floor.

"We're fine." Sylvia assures Fred. "Linda was just helping me with the dishes."

"'Helping' seems to be the wrong word." Linda says sheepishly. "Be right back!" She runs out of the kitchen.

Fred points after Linda and mouths 'dishes?' to Sylvia, who throws up her hands and smiles.

Linda comes back with a broom and dustpan. She says "sorry. sorry." as she sweeps the pieces of glass up.

Fred is grinning now and rubbing his chin. "You know, with the way your sculptures come out I never figured you were the clumsy type."

"Har har." Linda laughs sarcastically. She dumps the glass into the garbage.

"That reminds me." Sylvia says. "Fred, can you take the garbage on your way out?"

"I'll take it!" Linda declares, picking up the garbage bag. "Less likely to break something taking out the trash, right? Hehe..." she laughs nervously.

Fred and Sylvia stare at each other in bemusement as Linda runs out with the garbage.

 **CS**

The brothers are driving down a highway at high speeds.

"Couldn't we have flown?" the skinnier brother asks.

"You want to explain to airport security what we're doing with a sonic gun, be my guest." Paul responds.

"And you're sure it's Supergirl."

"No doubt." Paul assures him. "Hey, don't worry. When this is over we'll have our own private jet back. If things go well enough you can get your own jet."

The skinnier brother nods, but looks sullenly out of the passenger window.

 **CS**

Linda blows her nose.

"Thanks for helping me with the dusting." Sylvia says. "We've kind of let the place go these past few days."

"S-sure." Linda replies through her clogged nose. "N-no problem. ACHOO!"

Sylvia picks up her purse and heads towards the door. "You sure you don't want to come with me to the church?"

"No. I thought I'd start a new project." Linda answers as she throws away her tissue.

"Do you want me to stay home and keep you company?" Sylvia asks.

"No." Linda says again. "I need quiet to work."

"I'm not comfortable leaving you alone." Sylvia insists.

"Mom," Linda smiles at Sylvia, "don't worry. I won't leave the house. Don't let me keep you from what you like to do."

Sylvia hugs Linda and looks like she is about to cry.

"Hey," Linda continues to smile, "if this is how you act when when I'm just staying home, what are you going to do when I start school again?"

Sylvia wipes her eyes, "I don't know."

"Go on." Linda insists. "Put in a good word for us."

Sylvia smiles. "I will."

After her mother leaves, Linda takes a deep breath and heads to the basement. The basement has been converted into a small studio for sculpting. Linda takes several sketches out of a cabinet and a slab of sculpting clay from another cabinet.

Linda sets the items down on a table and opens the wrapping on the clay. She looks at the sketches, trying to decide which one to start.

Linda puts her hand on the clay, then takes it off again. She takes a different sketch and puts it on top of the others. She puts both hands on the clay and begins to squeeze it, then takes her hands off again.

Linda looks at the sketches in frustration and sighs.

She pulls her shirt over her head, revealing the Supergirl costume.

 **CS**

Supergirl flies through the residential area with a serious expression on her face. She sees smoke rising in the distance and goes to investigate.

Supergirl lands in front of a house that is on fire. Two fire trucks are already at the scene. The firemen quickly get their hoses ready. "I guess I'm not needed." she says to herself.

"Supergirl!"

A man and a woman in partially burnt clothing run over to her. "You've got to help us!" the man yells.

"Our son is still in there!" the woman continues. "There wasn't time to get him out!"

Supergirl immediately shoots towards the house, crashing through the front window.

The parents huddle together, staring at their burning house.

Less than thirty seconds later, Supergirl bursts from the front door carrying a small figure. She lays the five year old child on the ground. The parents and two of the fire fighters run over to her.

"Mickey!" the mother screams.

"He's not breathing." one of the firefighters observes. He bends down to perform CPR.

Supergirl stops him. "Let me." She leans over the child, takes a deep breath, and exhales into his mouth.

Mickey coughs, and his breathing returns to normal.

Supergirl rises, breathing a sigh of relief. The parents stay by Mickey's side. And the firefighter is impressed.

"Those are some mighty strong lungs you got there."

 **CS**

Cutter is still sitting in his hospital bed. He drops his phone in boredom.

The nurse comes in again. "Mr. Sharpe?"

"Yes?" he asks irritably.

"You have two visitors."

"Two?" Cutter asks, surprised.

"They say they have a story for you. Should I send them in?"

"Sure." Cutter says in a deadpan tone. "Why not."

Cutter makes a funny face as the brothers enter. "Well I'll be. Samuel and Paul Westfield. What brings the two of you all the way to Leesburg?"

"Supergirl." Paul answers.

Cutter is skeptical. "And why are two former industrialists from another state so interested in our new resident superhero?"

"We know where she comes from." Paul says.

Cutter starts taking the conversation seriously. "I'm listening."

"Supergirl is not a real person." Paul explains. "It's an artificial life form made of an unstable protomatter matrix."

Sam shifts uncomfortably behind Paul. He looks uncomfortable for the rest of the scene.

"She sure looks like a real person." Cutter says, his skepticism returning.

"It isn't." Paul insists. "It pretends to be, but that's all it is, an act. It's a dangerous menace to society."

"What makes you call her a menace?"

"It ruined us."

The scene shifts to a flashback. A fire has broken out in a research laboratory. Scientists and workers are running for the exits.

Paul is running against the crowd. He runs into Sam.

"Sam! What the hell's going on?"

"It's the Matrix!" Sam yells. "It's gotten loose!"

"My god..." Paul says, horrified. He continues to run against the crowd.

"Wait!" Sam yells after him.

Paul runs down a flight of stairs and opens a door marked 'restricted' with a key from his belt. He stares in terror at the sight before him.

Silhouetted against the flames is a humanoid figure with a body like a classic alien. It looks at Paul then turns towards a nearby wall. It extends its hand towards the wall and blows a hole through the concrete without touching it.

The scene shifts back to the hospital.

"Your main research facility was destroyed in a fire." Cutter recalls. No one was killed, but you lost millions in research and contracts. You claimed it was sabotage at the time, but the courts ruled that there was criminal negligence and that safety standards were ignored. You lost everything, and now no one wants to deal with you."  
"It was sabotage." Paul insists. "Just not corporate sabotage."

"It was the Matrix." Sam says softly.

"Even if what you say is true," Cutter goes on, "what connection is there to Supergirl?"

"Supergirl first appeared one month after our facility burned down, in a city not thirty miles away." Paul explains.

"And that's your evidence?"

"It made me suspicious." Paul says seriously. The camera focuses on his face. "It was when Supergirl demonstrated telekinetic powers that I became sure. Our Matrix had those same abilities."

"All right." Cutter says. "Why are you only coming out with this now? And why come to me?"

"We couldn't do anything when Supergirl was moving from town to town. By the time we'd get there it would have moved on. But when we saw your report that she is staying in this town, we knew that this was our chance."

Cutter's eyes narrow. "Your chance for what?"

"To clear our names. If it admits to what it did the publicity will get us back into the business. Can you imagine how 'the men who created Supergirl' would go over as a tagline?"

"You want me to arrange a meeting between you and Supergirl." Cutter concludes.

"That's what we want."

"I'll have to think about that." Cutter says.

"We understand. Thank you for your time." Paul hands Cutter his business card before leaving with Sam.

Cutter hurriedly dials a number on his cell phone.

"Hi, Mr. Thornton? It's Cutter Sharpe...Wendell, from the hospital. Yeah, do you think you can pull some strings and get me discharged early? I've got a story. Either 'Disgraced Industrialists go Crazy' or The Real Origin of Supergirl.'"

 **CS**

The doorbell to the Danvers house rings. Fred answers it.

"Mattie." Fred says happily as he sees who it is.

"Hi, Mr. Danvers." Mattie says, holding up several notebooks. "I'm here to drop off Linda's homework."

"Thank you." Fred turns and calls out "Linda!"

Linda runs to the door. "Hey, Mattie?"

"Sorry, kid." Mattie jokes. "Looks like vacation is about to end." She hands Linda the notebooks.

Linda opens the top notebook and looks at it. "D'you think you can stay and help me with some of this? I'm pretty far behind."

"Sure." Mattie agrees.

Fred looks surprised. "I guess you're staying for dinner then."

"Sounds great, Mr. D."

The girls go into the back room. Fred and Sylvia stick their heads out slightly from beyond the wall. Both of them look very surprised as they watch Linda ask Mattie to explain a mathematical formula to her.

Fred and Sylvia move away from the door. "First helping around the house, and now actually putting effort into her school work?" Sylvia asks.

Fred chuckles and shakes his head a little. "Don't look a gift-horse in the mouth."

 **CS**

The Danvers and Mattie are finishing up dinner.

"This was amazing, Mrs. Danvers!" Mattie exclaims.

"You really went all out." Linda agrees.

Sylvia does a dismissive hand gesture. "You two."

"It was very good, Syl." Fred says. He gets up. "I'm gonna check the sports scores."

Linda gets up as well and starts collecting the plates. "Maybe this time I should just dry the dishes."

"Good idea." Sylvia agrees.

Fred turns on the tv, and the news anchorwoman says "This just in. Colin Thornton of Newstime is attempting to contact Supergirl."

Linda drops a plate but manages to catch it.

Mattie is impressed with Linda's reflexes. "You got moves like lightning."

Linda puts the plates down on the table. "Excuse me." she tells her mother. She goes to watch the television herself.

"Mr. Thornton released this statement." the anchorwoman goes on. "'We at Newstime would like to meet with Supergirl. We have come into possession of information she may find useful. This information relates to Matrix."

Linda's face goes pale.

"What, like the movie?" Fred asks in disgust. "These media vultures are all the same. I feel bad for Supergirl, having to put up with this."

"I-I gotta go to the bathroom." Linda says weakly. She quickly heads into the bathroom and locks the door.

Shaking, Linda turns on the sink and splashes her face. She looks at her reflection and sinks into a flashback.

Sam is standing on one side of a plane of glass. On the other side is a purplish blob of goo.

As Sam watches, the blob of goo starts moving. It slowly rises towards the glass.

"Paul, come here!" Sam yells excitedly, putting both hands on the glass.

The goo touches the glass on the other side of one of Sam's hands. The part where it touches the glass turns into a hand-like shape.

Sam stares in amazement. "Matrix" he asks. "Are you alive?"

"Holy hell." Paul says in the background. "That's it. I'm activating the sonic waves."

"Wait!" Sam yells. But Paul turns the switch anyway.

The blob of goo starts rippling as the sonic waves hit it. The hand loses its shape and the rest of the goo slowly collapses back into its original shape as Sam watches in horror.

 **CS**

The next day, Cutter, Paul, and Sam are all standing in Colin Thornton's office. Thornton is the only one sitting.

Sam is pacing, causing Cutter to remark to Paul that "Your brother looks nervous."

"He should be." Thornton says. If this turns out to be a waste of our time you two are tomorrow's front page. 'Inventors Gone Mad.'"

"It'll be here." Paul assures them.

"There you go with that 'it' again." Cutter observes dryly.

Sam stops pacing and looks out of the window. The others turn to look out of the window as well.

Paul smiles. "Speak of the devil."

Thornton raises an eyebrow at Paul's remark.

Cutter opens the window, and Supergirl floats in. "What's this about?" she asks Cutter. "Do you have anything new on the cult?"

"Afraid not." Cutter says. He gestures at the Westefield brothers. "These men say that they know where you come from. They used to be famous industrialists."

Supergirl narrows her eyes at Cutter, but addresses the brothers. "All right. Enlighten me."

Paul is grinning from ear to ear. "It's been a long time, Matrix."

Supergirl just stares at him.

"That's what we called you when you were just a mass of protomatter." Paul goes on. He rubs his chin. "Though I am curious why you chose this form."

"And what is wrong with my 'form?'" Supergirl asks angrily.

"Nothing." Paul answers. "Except that it's not real. Like you."

Supergirl gives Cutter another dirty look before responding. "Get to the point."

"Fair enough." Paul begins to walk around her. "I want you to admit that you destroyed our facility in Montana. I want you to publicly take responsibility for ruining our careers and and our reputations."

Supergirl folds her arms across her chest. "And if I don't?"

Paul stops moving. He has positioned himself so that only Supergirl is in front of him. "You'll regret it." he threatens.

"Watch yourself, Dr. Westfield." Thornton warns. "Don't make me call security."

"You know what I think?" Supergirl says angrily. "I think you just want this 'Matrix' back so it can be your slave."

"So you won't admit to what you did?" Paul asks.

"No." Supergirl responds.

"Then you leave me no choice." Paul reaches into his coat and pulls out a device that looks like an extended camera.

Supergirl, Cutter, and Thornton look confused. "What is taking her picture going to prove?" Cutter asks.

"This isn't a camera." Paul says. He nods his head at Sam, who reluctantly goes and locks the door. "It's a sonic weapon."

"Wait!" Supergirl screams, but Paul activates the weapon. The waves are shown as pulsing circles of light in order to show that they are not filling the room but are only hitting Supergirl. She screams in pain and puts her hands over her ears.

"No!" Cutter roars. Thornton pushes a button on his desk and yells "Security!"

Cutter grabs Paul's arm and yells at him to "Stop!" But Paul elbows him in his already injured stomach and Cutter falls down. Thornton rushes over to him.

Sam has pushed some furniture in front of the door so that the security guards now banging on it will take longer to get through. He can't bear to look at what is happening.

Supergirl is on the ground now. "Now everyone will see you for the freak you are." Paul gloats.

Sam finally looks at Supergirl, who is still holding her hands over her ears as she writhes in pain. He sees blood starting to trickle between her fingers.

"Stop!" Sam screams. He grabs Paul's arm,and this time Paul is too shocked to hit him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demands.

"Look!" Sam yells at him. "She's not reverting to protomatter! You're just killing her!"

Paul looks at Supergirl in surprise. He turns the device off. Supergirl stops writhing, but remains crunched on the floor.

"It must have greatly improved its stability." Paul reasons.

"Open your eyes!" Sam yells at him. "That's real blood she's bleeding!"

"But...I..." Paul stammers.

"Face it." Paul says,calming down. "We were wrong. You were wrong. Supergirl and Matrix aren't the same."

"But it all fit!" Paul complains.

While the brothers are talking, Cutter and Thornton help Supergirl to her feet and into Thornton's chair. Cutter hands her several tissues from the desk so she can wipe the blood from her ears.

The security guards finally break through the door. Thornton immediately instructs them to "Take those men into custody. We'll turn them over to the police."

The brothers offer no resistance. Thornton approaches Paul. "Now you're really finished, Westfield. I'm going to enjoy covering your trial."

"Are you ok?" Cutter asks Supergirl.

"I will be." Supergirl says.

"I'm so sorry." Cutter apologizes. "We had no idea they were planning to do that."

"I know."

"You must hate us." Cutter says sadly.

"You were just doing your jobs." Supergirl says. "But yeah, I'm furious."

"Is there any way we can make this up to you?" Thornton asks as he comes back into the room.

"For starters you can promise not to try to contact me unless it's an emergency. I'm not just story fodder."

"Done." Thornton promises. "I'll also write an editorial encouraging other news organizations to treat you as a person and not just as a story."

Supergirl nods and rises to leave. But first she addresses Cutter. "Thanks for trying to come to my rescue. No one's ever done that for me before."

"No problem." Cutter replies. "Of course it doesn't make us even."

"I'm sorry," Thornton says, "but I have to ask one more question. The Westfields were wrong about your origins, but we still don't know anything about you. How did you get these powers? What exactly are are you?"

Supergirl looks down. "I don't know." she says sadly.

 **CS**

Fred arrives home in good spirits. As he puts his coat and his gun away he sees Sylvia reading a Church newsletter in the living room.

"Hi, hon." he says, kissing her on the cheek. "Where's Linda."

"She's in her studio." Sylvia answers.

Fred heads down the stairs to the basement. He smiles when he sees that Linda has fallen asleep in front of a partially made sculpture.

Fred puts his hand on Linda's shoulder and says "Hey."

Linda stirs and groggily looks at her father. "Huh...daddy?"

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead." Fred teases.

"Oh," Linda yawns, "it's not dinnertime yet? I told mom I'd help her with the cooking."

Fred nods and says "I wanted to talk to you."

"Ok." Linda says.

"I'm really proud of you." Fred tells her. "Since you came back to us, you've been so much more responsible. You've been a big help to your mother."

"I guess." Linda says, rubbing her eye.

"Not everyone uses a traumatic experience as an opportunity to engage in self-improvement. Your mother and I couldn't be happier that you did."

"I'm glad I'm making you happy."

Fred bends down so that their faces are at the same height. "But I don't want you to burn yourself out trying to be the perfect daughter. You're still a kid, and it's ok to act like one every now and then."

Linda is surprised. "After all those times you yelled at me to grow up, now you're telling me to be more like a kid?"

"Hey, families fight all the time. It doesn't mean they don't love each other." Fred puts his hands on her shoulders. "Your mother and I are proud of you, but we don't want a perfect daughter. The real one we have is just fine. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I think I do." Linda responds.

"Good." He hugs her. "Remember, dinner is at seven."

As Fred leaves up the stairs, Linda slumps in her chair. A single tear falls down her cheek.

"You want a real daughter." she says softly.

Fade into the credits.

The end


	4. Episode 4 New Hope

It is nighttime. A car has gone off of the highway and crashed into a tree. The driver, a woman in her thirties, is bleeding from her head and barely conscious.

Suddenly, the driver's door is ripped from its hinges and thrown to the side. Supergirl now stands where the door was.

"Are yo all right?" she asks.

"Been better." the driver says meekly.

Supergirl carefully reaches into the car, unbuckles the woman's seat belt, and lifts her out of the vehicle. "Let's get you to the hospital."

Supergirl flies off carrying the injured woman, and the scene fades into the opening credits.

 **CS**

In the morning, Linda is fast asleep, sprawled on her bed in the Supergirl costume.

There is a knock on her bedroom door.

"Linda!" Sylvia's voice calls out. "Are you up, sweetie?"

Linda groans tiredly.

"What was that?" Sylvia asks.

Linda realizes what she is wearing and covers herself in her blanket in a panic.

"I'm fine, Mom." she calls out. "Just getting dressed."

"Well hurry up." Sylvia tells her through the door. "You don't want to be late for your first day back at school."

As Sylvia leaves, Linda sits up and takes a big sigh that is both from relief and nervousness.

 **CS**

"Daaaad." Linda moans.

"My decision is final." Fred says firmly. "You are not walking to school on your own."

"But to go in a police car?" Linda complains. "That's so embarrassing."

"You can always take my car." Sylvia offers.

"So I take your car to the precinct and you take my squad car to the church?" Fred asks. "I don't think so."

"Can mom drive me to school instead?" Linda asks hopefully.

"If you want to be late." Fred answers.

"I think I can get away with that for one day." Linda says.

There is a series of loud honks from a car outside. Linda opens the door and sees Mattie sitting in a car in front of he house, waving at her.

"Come on!" Mattie yells.

"Oh, thank god." Linda says. She frantically gets her stuff together and heads out the door.

"Don't forget your lunch!"

Linda comes back to her mother and takes the brown paper bag. She kisses Sylvia and runs out the door, hopping into Mattie's car.

"How''d you get your brother to give you his car?" Linda asks.

Mattie grins and starts to pull away. "It was actually his idea."

 **CS**

A male teacher with large glasses and thinning black hair walks into a classroom. The students are talking loudly among themselves.

"All right. Settle down." the teacher says. The students don't seem to hear him. "Settle down." he says again.

To the teacher's surprise, the class does slowly become quiet. The students stare at the door. Mattie comes in first. Linda is right behind her, looking nervous.

"Ah, Miss Danvers." the teacher says. "Good to have you back." Linda nods and slowly makes her way to her seat. All eyes remain on her as she takes out her notebook.

"Now," the teacher begins, taking advantage of the silence, "I hope you all read the chapter on mitochondria."

 **CS**

Fred is sitting at his desk in the police station, filling out paperwork. PJ enters and comes over to his desk.

"Do you want to report a crime, Doctor?" Fred asks. "Was your car stolen?"

"Walking is good exercise." PJ responds. "We could all use a little more of that."

Fred puts his paperwork down. "Are you saying I'm gaining weight?"

PJ smiles. "Actually, I thought we could go to one of those fast-food places and have a few more calories in our lunch."

Fred rubs his chin. "An unhealthy lunch? Count me in."

 **CS**

A crowd has gathered around Linda in the cafeteria.

"Were you scared?" one kid asks.

"Well, yeah." Linda answers. She can't eat her lunch because of the barrage of questions. "I thought I was gonna die."

"What was she like?"

"Who?" Linda asks.

"Supergirl!"

"Oh." Linda scratches her head uncomfortably. "I didn't really see her. I was out when she rescued me."

A number of students are visibly disappointed.

"She didn't stick around at all?"

"I-I think she's got more important things to do than wait around the hospital all day." Linda grows more uncomfortable.

"How busy can she be? It's not such a big town."

"Actually," a nerdy-looking student chimes in, "according to Dick's app Supergirl hasn't only confined herself to Leesburg."

"App?" Linda asked.

"Yeah. Dick's been working on an app that alerts us every time Supergirl makes the news."

Linda opens her mouth to say something, but closes it again instead. She gets up, picks up her lunch, says "excuse me," and walks through the crowd and out of the cafeteria.

Once in the hall, Linda leans against the wall. She takes out her lunch and gobbles it down at super-speed. Some sauce remains on the right side of her mouth.

Linda disappears as she uses her super-speed.

 **CS**

Fred and PJ put their burger trays down on the table and sit down across from each other.

"You really trust Mattie with your car?" Fred asks.

"As long as she's only taking it to school and back." PJ answers. "I thought that Linda would prefer a ride to school."

"What are you, psychic?" Fred asks.

"No. It just wasn't so long ago that I was also a teenager."

Fred shakes his head. "First you insult my weight, now you insult my age. We 'old people' don't just forget what it's like to be a teenager, you know."

The two men chuckle, then PJ turns serious.

"Fred, I wanted to talk to you about Linda. How's she doing?"

"Surprisingly well, all things considered." Fred answers with equal seriousness. "She seems less affected by the whole ordeal than Sylvia and myself."

"Or maybe she's just better at hiding it."

Fred scowls. "I see where this is going."

"I'm not telling you to bring her back to the hospital." PJ insists. "I completely understand why you're angry with how we handled things. But I still think you should have her see a psychiatrist."

"We're thinking about it very seriously." Fred says. "And we're looking for any sign that she might need one. But for now we want to make things as normal as possible for her. Get her back into a regular routine?"

"Does that routine include being stuck in the house all day?"

Fred doesn't respond, so PJ continues. "You're feeling overprotective, which is normal. But you also said that you remember what it was like to be a teenager. Teenagers need a certain degree of freedom. If you insist on keeping her in the house all the time and watching her every second she's not in the house things can't go back to normal."

Fred looks down as PJ goes on. "And when you restrict her like that, not only are you telling her that she should be afraid, you're also telling her that you don't trust her."

Fred sighs. "So what are you recommending I do?"

"What I'm saying is, if she wants to do something, try to take into account what you would have said before she was kidnapped."

Fred is still looking down. "I don't know if I can."

 **CS**

In a rural town, a small boy is playing with a squirrel. The squirrel runs into the street, and the boy excitedly chases after it.

As the boy and the squirrel stop in the middle of the street, a truck makes a turn onto the street and is bearing down on them from behind.

The driver's eyes widen and he bangs on the horn, but the boy doesn't react at all. Panicking, the driver steps on the breaks and scrunches his eyes closed.

The truck is slowing down, but it is still about to hit the boy, who is still not reacting. The squirrel runs away just as the truck is about to hit the boy.

There is a strong gust of wind just as the truck hits. Supergirl is seen on the sidewalk holding the boy close.

Supergirl puts the boy down, drops to one knee so she is at the same height as him and places her hands on his shoulders. "Are you all right?" she asks.

We see Supergirl's face from the boy's point of view for a few seconds. There is no sound for that time.

The camera resumes the third person perspective as the truck driver comes up to them. "Thank god you were here, Supergirl. This crazy kid just parked himself in the middle of the road."

The camera again shifts to the boy's perspective. Again, there is no sound as Supergirl and the driver talk and gesture at the boy.

The camera switches to third person again and a woman's voice is heard calling out "Bradley!"

A woman in her late thirties is running toward them. "You saved him! Thank you!" she tells Supergirl.

"Are you this boy's mother?" Supergirl asks.

"I'm his teacher, Helen Krelnick." she explains. "Bradley goes to a school for the deaf."

"Oh." Supergirl says, looking at the driver. "That's why he didn't notice the truck."

The driver rubs the back of his head uncomfortably. "Guess I owe him an apology."

Bradley pulls on Helen's arm and starts talking to her in sign language.

"What's he saying?" Supergirl asks.

"He says you have something on your face." Helen answers. "Right here." she points at the right of her mouth.

Embarrassed, Supergirl starts to wipe the sauce off of her face furiously.

"Why was Bradley on his own?" Supergirl asks when she is done cleaning her face.

Now Helen looks embarrassed. "I'm afraid we're understaffed. We've had to let people go recently." She turns to the driver. "I'm sorry for the trouble this has caused you."

"No problem." the driver says. "Just keep a better eye on him in the future."

As the driver leaves, Helen addresses Supergirl again. "I can't thank you enough. I thought you were strictly in Leesburg, but if hadn't been here..."

"I fly out of town when I need to clear my head." Supergirl replies. "Why are you so understaffed?"

Helen starts to lead Bradley and Supergirl to the school. They pass a rustic sign saying 'NEW HOPE SCHOOL FOR THE DEAF.'

"We've been involved in a lawsuit." she says as they come to the building which is run down.

"Someone sued you?" Supergirl asks.

"No." Helen points at the top of a nearby hill, where a large factory sits. "S&N. Ever since they set up shop here a large number of children have been born with birth defects, mostly deafness, but also blindness and...well..some are born special. This school and another were set up to help the children. We think S&N accidentally poisoned the water well."

"That's terrible." Supergirl says.

"Along with many of the parents, we mounted a David-And-Goliath lawsuit against S&N and we actually won."

"If you won, then what's the problem?" Supergirl asks. "There should be plenty of money coming in."

"S&N is tying the case up in appeals." Helen explains. "It could take as much as fifteen years before it gets resolved. And in the meantime S&N is papering us out of existence."

"Papering?"

"They are constantly filing briefs against against us. And there are the threatening phone calls they insist don't come from them. Soon the legal fees will force us to close."

They enter the building and Supergirl asks "So what are you going to do?"

"There's nothing more we can do." Helen answers. "The law is on our side, but they have the money to outlast us."

Supergirl runs her hand through her hair. "And I can't just hit them tillthey give you the money they owe."

"Please don't!" Helen says seriously. "That would only make things worse!"

"I know." Supergirl says. "But..." she stops as she catches sight of a clock. "Is that the time?"

"Yes." Helen says. "That clock is accurate."

"Oh crap." Supergirl says. "Sorry, but I've got to run." She disappears in a blur.

 **CS**

The teacher from the first episode is writing the name Richelieu on the board when Linda opens the door.

"Class began five minutes ago, Miss Danvers." the teacher says in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry." Linda says as she sits down. "Had a bad burrito in my lunch."

 **CS**

Mattie drops Linda off at her house. Linda opens the door to find her mother already home.

"Hi!" Sylvia says. "How was school?"

"Kind of suffocating." Linda admits. "Everyone's badgering me, and all they talk about is Supergirl this, Supergirl that."

"I'm sorry." Sylvia says. "I'm sure they didn't mean anything by it."

"I guess." Linda says as she puts down her backpack. "I just wish they'd have given me a chance to breathe."

"Listen, mom," Linda asks tentatively, "if I finish my homework quickly can I take my skateboard out? I need some fresh air."

"Oh," Sylvia says, taken aback. "I'll have to call your father and talk with him. Otherwise he'll be worried if you aren't here when he comes home."

"Thanks, mom."

 **CS**

Cutter starts to pack up his things as he prepares to leave for work for the day when Supergirl knocks on his office window. He opens the window to let her in.

"I'm surprised to see you. I was sure you're never talk to me again after what happened last time."

"That thought did cross my mind." Supergirl admits. "But right now I need a favor."

"Sure." Cutter says.

 **CS**

Fred comes home and asks Sylvia "Linda still out?"

"Yes." Sylvia says. "She was really upset about how the other kids treated her."

Fred shrugs. "Unfortunately that's what school is like. The first day is probably the worst."

"Probably." Sylvia agrees. As Fred sits down in front of the television she says "I was surprised you agreed to let Linda go skateboarding."

Fred sighed. "What could I do? Keep her locked in her room for the rest of her life?"

Sylvia kisses him on the cheek. "She'll be fine."

 **CS**

Cutter stretches in front of his computer. "You were right. The court ruled that S&N was responsible for the increase in kids born deaf and ordered them to pay a hefty sum. And now they're delaying having to pay through appeals."

Supergirl rubs her chin. "Good to know that I'm not being duped into taking the wrong side."

"Side?" Cutter asks. "You're not going to force S&N to pay, are you? That would make you a criminal."

Supergirl smiles. "Can I use your phone?"

"Ok." Cutter is unsure as he hands her his phone. She dials and hols the phone up to her ear.

"Hi, Elizabeth? Yeah, it's me...Sorry I haven't called in a while...Could you do me a favor? Can you set up a protest rally for me, with the right permits?"

 **CS**

The next morning, the Danvers are all sitting around the kitchen table eating breakfast. Fred is reading the newspaper while eating a grilled cheese sandwich, Sylvia is eating an omelet, and Linda is eating a sugary cereal very quickly, though not at super-speed.

"Slow down there." Fred tells her. "Your food isn't going anywhere."

Linda looks up at Fred with her mouth full. "Whhass?" she attempts to ask.

"Your father said to chew your food." Sylvia lightly chides her.

Linda nods and takes her time chewing her current mouth-full. She catches sight of the headline on the front page of Fred's newspaper, 'Supergirl to Hold Rally for Deaf Children.' She wipes her mouth and asks "Can I see that?"

Fred looks surprised, then says "Sure." He hands Linda the front section and picks up the sports pages instead.

"Is it ok if I take this to school?" Linda asks.

"Sure." Fred says, not looking at her because he is more enraptured with the scores than he had been with the front section.

"Thanks. Well, I gotta get going."

"Aren't you going to finish your..." Sylvia sees that Linda's bowl is now empty "...breakfast?"

Linda takes the paper and a brown paper bag containing her lunch from the counter and heads into the living room to pick up her back pack and skateboard.

There is a honking noise as Mattie pulls up in front of the house again.

Linda yells "Bye!" and leaves.

Once in the car, Linda shows Mattie the newspaper. "You seen this?" she asks.

"Of course." Mattie answers. "It's cool that S-Girl is taking an activist stand."

Linda grins mischievously. "You wanna go to it?" Mattie grins mischievously back.

 **CS**

The school principal adjusts his glasses as he looks at the newspaper. "You want me to cancel classes for a day so you can attend an impromptu rally?"

"It's a good cause!" Mattie says. We'll get to see a bit of the real world, interact with disabled kids, and show them support all at the same time!"

"That is true." the principal says thoughtfully.

"Even those people who don't care about that will want to come." Linda adds. "Half the school would kill for a chance to see Supergirl in person."

"Does that statistic also apply to the people sitting across from me?" the principal asks sarcastically. "All right. I'll speak to the staff, but I don't think anyone will have any objections if we just take the juniors and seniors."

Linda and Mattie leave the principal's office looking serious. After they close the door they grab each others arms and yell out "Yes!"

 **CS**

The camera zooms over a realm covered in fire and flowing lava. There is no dry ground. The camera gets very close to the lava, which parts. A foot then touches down on the revealed ground. The camera pans up to reveal that it is Buzz standing in this hellish realm.

Buzz steps forward. With each step more lava in front of him parts. He comes across a throne of stone that is adorned with bones. The camera only shows the hand of the one who sits on the throne holding a wooden trident. His fingers are abnormally long, his nails clawlike in their length and sharpness, and his hand is a purplelesh/reddish color.

Buzz bows. "Lord Satanus."

"It has been a long time, Buzz." Satanus answers in a deep voice like Keith David's. "What brings you before me?"

Buzz stands up. "Things have gotten exciting in Leesburg lately. I thought you might want in on some of the fun."

"Yes." Satanus says. "Word has spread about the earth-born you inadvertently created. If you want help in cleaning up your mistake then you have come to the wrong place."

Buzz laughs. "Mistake? I prefer to think of it as an opportunity."

Satanus leans forward in his throne, and we finally see him. A dark red/purple demon with a long white cape and a head concealed by a silver helmet with two large horns. "An opportunity, you say"

"Yes. And I don't require any direct involvement from you. All I require"-the cameras zooms in on Buzz's face-"is some of your product."

Satanus sits up again and says "Your request is denied."

Buzz is taken aback. "What?"

"Now leave." Satanus commands.

"Hold on a minute." Buzz says. "You don't even want to negotiate?"

"There is nothing to negotiate." Satanus replies angrily. "This is the second time I have told you to leave. I shall not do so a third time."

Buzz scowls, but says "Of course. I'm sorry to have disturbed you." He bows again, and then turns to leave. The camera closes in on his eyes, which are reflecting the fire of Satanus' realm.

 **CS**

A fancy, expensive car pulls up to the New Hope School. A woman in her thirties gets out of the back seat and walks to the front door, where she is greeted by Helen.

"Welcome, Ms. Perske."

"Please, call me Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth." Helen repeats. "I can't thank you enough."

"Don't oversell it." Elizabeth says. "I wouldn't have even heard of your case if Supergirl hadn't contacted me about it."

"All the same, we've never been able to afford to publicize our problems. I don't think we could even afford the bus."

Elizabeth turns and looks at a tour bus that has pulled up behind her car. Another teacher appears from the front door, at the head of a group of several dozen small children. They head towards the bus.

 **CS**

Linda, Mattie, and many other high schoolers are getting out of a number of buses parked on the side of the road leading to the factory. Several other schools have also brought their students, and many locals, mostly parents, have also turned out. The crowd totals about 200 people.

Several news crews are also on site Most are filming the rally on video cameras. Cutter Sharpe is one of those reporters taking pictures on a still camera.

The children from the New Hope School are going around handing out refreshments to the protesters. Bradley gives two lemonades to Linda and Mattie, who is holding a sign that says 'Chemicals and Kids Don't Mix!'

Cutter makes his way to the front of the rally, where Elizabeth and Helen are. He holds out his hand to Elizabeth. "Hello. My name is Cutter Sharpe. It was my phone Supergirl called you on."

"Ah, yes." Elizabeth says as she takes his hand. "The reporter who keeps on getting those Supergirl stories."

"But she doesn't have my phone number." Cutter observes. "Care to explain how a travel journalist is on Supergirl's speed dial?"

"Not today." Elizabeth says. "Today is about the children."

"Some other time, then?" Cutter asks.

"I'll think about it." Elizabeth answers.

Mattie has worked her way to the front. She has really gotten into the rally and is leading chants of "Pay your debts!'

"Come on, Linda!" Mattie yells after the round of chanting ends. "I don't hear you!"

Mattie turns to her friend, but Linda isn't there. "Linda?" Mattie asks, turning 360 degrees.

"So where is she?" Cutter asks Elizabeth. Elizabeth just smiles and looks up.

One of the students yells "Look! Up in the sky!" Slowly, the protesters all look up.

There is a loud cheer as Supergirl slowly floats down from the sky, holding her cape in front of her so as to prevent any up-skirt shots. She lands next to Cutter, Elizabeth, and Helen, who hands Supergirl a megaphone. Supergirl whispers something to Helen, who relays the information to another teacher.

All of the cameras are turned on Supergirl. "Is this thing on?" she asks into megaphone, which amplifies her voice. "Ok. Good.

Supergirl gestures at Elizabeth. "First I want to thank my friend, Elizabeth Perske, for arranging this rally and taking care of the permits and the financing."

She then gestures towards Helen, who is standng next to her and translating her words into sign language for the deaf children. "I also want to applaud the staff of the New Hope School for their bravery in fighting this battle alone for so long. They are the proof that you don't need superpowers to be a hero."

"But mostly, I want to thank you all for coming. Because this is one problem I can't solve on my own.

"Usually when I encounter a problem," Supergirl continues, "I solve it by punching. But there are a lot of problems that strength alone cannot help. Some problems require a loud voice, and in that category I'm no more powerful than anyone else.

"I can't turn anyone at S&N over to the police. I can't smash their factory. All I can do is point out their culpability. But to do that I need your help."

Supergirl pauses, and the teacher Helen talked to brings Bradley over. Supergirl picks him up and holds him in one hand.

"Bradley and the other children at the New Hope School were born without hearing. Despite S&N's access to the best lawyers, the courts ruled that they caused this condition by polluting the water supply. All of the investigations and all of the scientists say the same ting. S&N is responsible.

"Now, legally S&N can't be forced to pay until the appeals process is finished. But Bradley and his classmates can't wait that long. So I call on S&N to man up and do what's right. Pay what the courts say you owe, be more careful with your chemicals in the future, and then you can put this matter behind you.

"And to everyone here, I thank you all again for coming out today. You're not just my sidekicks. You are all heroes, doing what you can to help those in need. If we succeed today, you will not only have saved schools for disabled children, but helped those children to afford the treatment they need. So again, thank you."

Supergirl puts Bradley down and hands the megaphone back to Helen. The crowd applauds and cheers wildly.

As the cheers turn back into chants, a man in a suit comes out of the factory and heads through the parking lot and fence to the road where the rally is taking place. The crowd boos him, and someone throws a glass soda bottle at him when he gets close. Supergirl catches the bottle at super-speed and glares at the location the bottle was thrown from. She floats between the crowd and the man, shielding him.

The man says something to Helen and then quickly heads back into the factory. Helen picks up the megaphone and announces "That was a representative of S&N. They have decided to drop their appeal!"

The crowd starts cheering even more wildly than before. Supergirl's smile returns. She shakes Helen's and Elizabeth's hands and flies into the air again.

Mattie is again one of the most enthusiastic of the protesters. She starts screaming "Yes! Yes!" and hugs the nearest person, who turns out to be Linda.

When Mattie sees who it is she lets go. "Where've you been, girl?"

Linda rubs her arm. "Sheesh, are you taking steroids?" she complains.

Mattie shakes her head. "You gotta work out more." She and Linda put their arms a=on each other's shoulders and rejoin the revelers.

 **CS**

That night, Buzz is drinking beer in a bar and examining a small container of pills when he sees Supergirl's speech reported on the news. He puts the pills in his pocket and leers.

"Not bad, kid. Not bad."


	5. Episode 5 Monsters

_Author's Note: For a full disclosure, I got the idea for this chapter from oldcontinuity's story_ _ **A Touch of The Divine,**_ _which I recommend._

 **Supergirl Episode 5 Monsters**

A firetruck is stuck in the middle of the street with its sirens blazing. It is the afternoon rush hour, and traffic is at a standstill. Cars are pulling over to the side, but they are doing so slowly, and the firetruck is reduced to moving at only a couple of miles an hour.

"Come on!" the driver yells, slamming his horn in addition to his siren. "Move it!"

"Easy, Larry." one of the other firefighters tells him.

"The fire'll have burned itself out by the time we get there." Larry says irritably.

"Why did we take the side streets?" a third firefighter asks exasperatedly.

"Because it's on one of those damn dead end streets." Larry complains.

"Looks like you boys could use a lift." a female voice says.

Larry looks out of his side window. His eyes widen and he turns to his partners. "Better strap in, boys." he tells them.

The firetruck suddenly rises into the air. The camera then follows the point of view of the truck looking down to shows people start getting out of their cars to look and point at the now flying emergency vehicle.

The camera finally shows Supergirl carrying the truck over over her head. She shows no signs of being strained as she flies the firetruck over all of the traffic.

Fade into the opening credits.

 **CS**

Sylvia comes up to the stairs and calls out "Linda!"

Linda appears at the top of the stairs and jumps on the staircase railing. She is wearing a purple helmet and knee pads and is carrying a purple skateboard embroidered with many stickers (just like the one she has in the comics). She slides down the railing and lands in front of her mother.

"Whoa." Sylvia says. "Somebody's excited."

"Don't do that." Fred says from the couch where he is watching the television. "It's dangerous."

"Hey, I'm dressed for safety." Linda says as she playfully knocks on her helmet twice.

Fred shakes his head and asks "Help me out here, Syl."

"Your father's right." Sylvia says in an amused tone that shows that she isn't as concerned as Fred is. She hands Linda her lunch and a piece of toast for breakfast. Linda kisses her on the cheek and goes into the living room.

Linda holds the piece of toast in her mouth as she gets her school-things together. She sees that Fred is watching the news, and stops to listen to the anchor for a few seconds.

"In other news, Tropical Storm Herbert, which was expected to weaken before making landfall on the North Carolina and Virginia coasts, has instead strengthened overnight to become a hurricane. Now experts are saying that the storm will likely continue to increase in strength before making landfall this afternoon."

Linda tries to say "Bye!" with the toast still hanging from her mouth and it comes out garbled. She then runs out the door, leaps onto her skateboard and starts to ride away quickly, still eating the toast.

"Thanks for the support." Fred says sarcastically.

"I'm just glad to see her having fun." Sylvia responds.

 **CS**

Mattie is getting out of her car across the street from the school when Linda comes racing down the block. She does an impressive leap with her skateboard before coming to a rolling stop in front of Mattie.

"Damn, girl," Mattie says, impressed, "you can fly."

Linda smiles and takes off her helmet. "You don't know the half of it."

"Hey, listen." Mattie says. "I'm going to the mall with Talia and Mindy tonight."

Linda stops paying attention. She sees a red headed boy going up the steps into the school and tells Mattie "Hold that thought."

Mattie is taken aback as Linda runs across the street. When she sees who Linda is running after, Mattie has a half-smile and rubs her chin thoughtfully.

 **CS**

"Richard! Hey, Richard!" Linda calls out in the school entrance. The boy she was following turns his head and acknowledges her but continues walking to his locker.

"Mornin,' Linda." he says in a strong southern drawl.

"Did you finish that app yet?" Linda asks.

"Sure." he replies. "Lemme download it for you."

Linda hands him her phone and he starts fiddling with it. "I keep telling you to call me Dick."

"Like I'm going to yell 'Dick' in the hallway." Linda responds incredulously.

"Y'know," Dick says, "it would have been simpler to just download a police scanner app. What I did was largely based on one of those."  
"But I don't want to listen to the radio all the time. A text-based alert is easier."

Dick gives her a knowing grin. "Checking your phone in class? You've gotten paranoid. Can't say I blame you, with everything that happened." He hands Linda back her phone. "Here. Now you'll get to see every police alert in town."

"Thanks, Dick."

"So, what do you do when you're not checking on your cop dad?" Dick asks in a flirting tone.

Linda smiles and holds up her skateboard.

Dick is about to say something when both his and Linda's phones start vibrating.

"Looks like the Supergirl news app I made has a new story." he observes.

"But I don't have that app." Linda says, frowning.

They both stare at their phones in surprise.

"It says both the police and the coast guard are looking for Supergirl." Dick says.

"But our state doesn't even have a coast." Linda replies.

 **CS**

A terrible storm is occurring at sea, with heavy rain, loud wind, and large, rough waves.

A cargo barge is having a rough time in the storm. On the deck, crew-members are scrambling hectically to regain control. They are wearing heavy rain gear and other heavy items to prevent the wind from knocking them down or overboard, but are still getting drenched.

On the bridge, the first mate is struggling to steer the ship while the captain frantically yells into the vessel's radio.

"The storm's getting worse!" he yells. "We've lost the engine and are approaching a lee shore!"

"Hold on." the voice on the other side of the radio says. "Help is already on the way."

"Are you crazy?" the captain creams again. "Who launches a rescue out at sea in the middle of a hurricane?!"

The first mate taps the captain on the shoulder. "What?!" the captain growls angrily.

The first mate points out of the bridge window. Supergirl is floating there. She is soaked from head to toe from the rain. Her hair is blowing completely to one side, and she is holding her cape to prevent it from being blown away.

The captain hurriedly opens the door, and the sound of the storm increases in intensity.

"Tell your men to get inside!" Supergirl yells.

The camera cuts to a shot of the barge at the sea level. It is being rocked from side to side.

Heroic music starts to play, starting softly and building up. Slowly, the rocking stops and the hull is shown rising out of the water. After about ten seconds, the entire ship has been raised out of the sea.

The camera shows Supergirl flying under the ship, holding it over her back. Her cape is now tied in a knot around her waist. The camera then shows a closeup of Supergirl's face. She is breathing hard, occasionally grunts from the effort, and her face is contorted in a combination of concentration and pain.

The camera shows one final shot of the barge being transported through the air.

 **CS**

Elizabeth walks into a cafe. Cutter is already seated at a table and waves her over.

"Thanks for coming." Cutter says.

Elizabeth sits down. "I have to admit, I'm as curious about you as you are about me."

"And why's that?" Cutter asks.

"How is it that you keep on getting these stories about Supergirl?"

Cutter shrugs. "I lucked into it. I think I'm the only reporter she knows at this point."

A waitress comes up to their table. Elizabeth asks for a cappuccino while Cutter orders a sandwich.

"Is that all?" Elizabeth asks when the waitress leaves.

"I'm as surprised as anyone." Cutter admits. "A month ago I was a two-bit reporter who covered fluff pieces. Now I'm 'Mr. Supergirl.'"

"'Mr. Supergirl?'" Elizabeth asks, amused.

The waitress returns with the coffee. "Thank you." Elizabeth tells her.

Elizabeth takes a sip of her coffee and turns back to Cutter. "You sound like you're married."

Cutter shakes his head. "Don't get my hopes up." He takes out a small recording device and puts it on the table. "Now, onto the matter at hand: you relationship with Supergirl. How do you know each other?"

 **CS**

Mattie sits down in class as the teacher starts taking attendance. She worriedly looks at Linda's empty seat.

"Coughlan." the teacher says disinterestedly. The student raises his hand and says "Present." The teacher then says "Danvers."

Mattie again looks at Linda's seat. The teacher doesn't even bother to look and instead robotically moves on to the next name.

 **CS**

Elizabeth comes through the door of her apartment.

"Elizabeth..." a voice calls out weakly. She turns in shock to see Supergirl hunched over the couch in pain, holding onto the couch in one hand and clutching her back with her other hand.

"Oh my god." Elizabeth runs over to Supergirl and puts her arm around her. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"I..." Supergirl says weakly as Elizabeth lays her down on the couch, "I was carrying...this barge...out of the hurricane...and now my back..."

"Easy." Elizabeth assures her. "I'll get some ice."

"Thank you." Supergirl takes a deep breath. "I didn't know where else to go."

"I thought you were making friends here." Elizabeth calls out from the kitchen.

"Not like that."

"And I doubt any hospital can help you anyway." Elizabeth comes back with a large bag of ice. "They don't teach how to treat bulletproof people in medical school." She lifts up Supergirl's cape and puts the ice on her back.

"Ahhh." Supergirl moans.

"So you do feel cold." Elizabeth observes.

"A little." Supergirl admits.

"I don't know what else to do. There's a little Tylenol. Do you respond to painkillers?"

"No idea."

As Elizabeth goes to get the Tylenol, Supergirl remarks "I guess I've finally found my limits. A barge with almost no cargo."

"Not necessarily." Elizabeth says as she comes back. She gives Supergirl two pills and a glass of water. "Have you ever learned how to lift things properly?"

"There's a proper way to lift things?" Supergirl asks befor swallowing the pills.

"Of course. People hurt themselves all the time because they don't know how to pick up heavy objects the right way. I guess you never had to learn that because nothing was ever heavy to you until now."

"Yeah." Supergirl agrees. "It never occurred to anyone that it might have been difficult. The Coast Guard just assumed I could carry the barge as a matter of coarse."

"You carried a barge out of a hurricane." Elizabeth says in awe. "That's amazing. I never even imagined you had that kind of strength."

"I don't really think about it." Supergirl says. "My biggest challenge trying to hold back so I don't break things. How long until the medicine is supposed to work?"

"Depends." Elizabeth says. "By the way, I just got back from an interview with 'Mister Supergirl.'" Supergirl gives her a confused look. "Wendell Sharpe."

"Oh." Supergirl says. "What did you tell him?"

"The truth. That my car nearly hit you on the highway. That you were a confused and innocent soul when we met, and that you were as surprised as I was when you discovered you could fly and lift cars like they were toys."

"You didn't say anything about where I come from?"

"I can't tell anyone what I don't know." Elizabeth replies. "I said I assumed the way you got your powers was something traumatic like being experimented on or being in a freak accident, but it's not like you told me."

Supergirl looks up at the ceiling. "There's still a lot I wish there was someone to tell me."

 **CS**

Mattie hurries out of class as the bell rings. She spots Dick Malverne getting out of a different classroom and runs over to him.

"Hey there."

"Hi, Mattie." Dick says. "Y'know, you're the second girl today who's avoided saying 'Hey, Dick' in the halls."

"The first being Linda I presume." Mattie concludes.

"Yup."

"Last time I saw Lin' she was with you." Mattie says. "D'you know where she's been all day?"

"No idea." Dick responds.

"What were you two talking about?" Mattie asks.

"She wanted me to make her an app she could use to be sure her dad is safe while he's on duty."

"Hmm." Mattie says. "I didn't realize she was so worried about him."

"Being kidnapped can change your priorities." Dick replies.

"I guess. So what did you charge her?"

"What d'you mean?" Dick asks.

"For the app. You asked for a pretty big amount before making that Supergirl tracking app."

"That was different." Dick says defensively.

"You didn't ask for anything this one time?" Mattie's half-smile from earlier returns.

"Oh, come on!" Dick insists. "There's a big difference between what Linda wanted and tracking a superhero!"

"Sure." Mattie says sarcastically. "I believe-"

Before Mattie can finish her sentence, there is a loud BOOM and the floor shakes. Mattie almost falls and Dick catches her. The fire alarm starts blaring, and students begin screaming and running towards the exits.

 **CS**

Supergirl is now sitting up on Elizabeth's couch, but she is still holding the ice to her back.

"You should take it easy for a while." Elizabeth instructs her. "Try to avoid any strenuous activities until you heal."

"It's a good thing I heal fast then." Supergirl replies.

Elizabeth is taken aback. "How would you even know that?"

"I saved Cutter Sharpe from a demon with powers like mine. It could have killed me."

Elizabeth takes a deep breath and sits down on the couch next to her. "A demon. I didn't want to believe those stories."

"I still don't." Supergirl says. "But there's some real craziness in this town."

There is a pregnant pause in the conversation before Supergirl speaks again. "Speaking of which, can I borrow your phone for a minute?"

Elizabeth nods and reaches into her purse. "Is this a call to a friend?"

"No. Just checking something."

Elizabeth gives Supergirl her phone, and Supergirl checks the app Dick made for her. Her eyes widen and she mutters "Oh, crud."

Elizabeth begins to ask "Wh-" when Supergirl disappears in a burst of wind. Elizabeth's hair is blown around and she is forced to move some of it out of her face. She sees her phone lying next to her on the couch.

 **CS**

Supergirl flies towards her school. Students are streaming out of the building, but there are no emergency vehicles or police on the scene yet. Smoke is coming out of a large hole in one of the walls. Supergirl flies into the hole.

There is a fire in the classroom. Supergirl coughs from the smoke. She then holds her cape over her mouth so she can breathe better.

She opens the classroom door and enters the hallway. The fire hasn't spread out of the classroom yet. She finds a fire extinguisher on the wall and takes it back to the classroom.

Suddenly, Supergirl is struck in the back and falls over. She looks up at her attacker and is horrified to see a werewolf standing over her, holding a smashed computer monitor over its head. It stands seven feet tall, and is twice as wide as a normal person. It has dark brown fur, a long snout, and huge teeth.

The werewolf tosses the monitor and lunges for her neck. Supergirl blocks with her arm, and the werewolf bites her forearm. Supergirl yells in pain, but her skin is not pierced by the werewolf's teeth.

Supergirl throws the werewolf into the wall with her free hand. The werewolf is winded but mostly unharmed. Supergirl rises, clutching her back again.

While she is facing the werewolf, Supergirl is again attacked from behind. She is zapped by electricity and goes down again.

A greenish demon, much thinner than the werewolf, stands over her. It raises its hand, the fingertips sparking with electricity, and lets out a high pitched cackle as it grabs her back, electrocuting her again.

Supergirl screams in pain as the electrocution continues. The camera shows her point of view. She sees the the werewolf rising as her vision blurs. A bright light envelops her vision right as she loses consciousness. The screen goes black.

 **CS**

Police and firefighters finally arrive at the school. Fred is among them. He approaches the school principal. "What's the situation."

"An explosion and a fire." the principal says. "Some students say they saw monsters."

"Monsters." Fred repeats under his breath. "Great."

Another cop calls Fred over. He calls back "I'll be right there, Mitchell!" Before Fred leaves he tells the principal to "Keep an eye on my daughter."

An ambulance then pulls up. One of the people who get out of it is PJ. Unlike the others he does not get out his medical equipment but heads towards the the crowd of students. Mattie runs out of the crowd and into his arms.

"You all right?" PJ asks. Mattie nods. "Lets get out of here." he tells her.

As they head towards Mattie's car, she looks at Fred consulting with the other policemen.

At that moment, the crowd around the school screams as the monsters who fought Supergirl burst through the front door. They run straight at the cop cars. The green demon leaps over them, while the werewolf lands on top of one of the cars, crushing the vehicle with its weight.

Several cops, including Fred, take out their guns and fire at the monsters, but they are moving very fast and the shots miss. The monsters disappear behind the houses down the block.

 **CS**

Supergirl opens her eyes. She is lying on a hard, rocky surface.

"Uhhh." she groans. "I feel like hell."

"Well," a deep voice responds, "you are certainly in the right place."

Supergirl lifts her head and sees Lord Satanus sitting on his throne. She opens her mouth to scream but no sound comes out. She crawls back several paces.

"It is an honor to meet you, Blue Angel. I am Lord Satanus."

Supergirl looks around, seeing the fire and lava that make of Satanus' realm. "W-where am I?"

"Safe, for the moment." Satanus assures her. "We have a mutual enemy, Linda."

Supergirl stands up, but is still shaking. "H-how did you..."

"That is not your concern." Satanus interrupts her. "What should concern you is Buzz."

"Those monsters were his?" Supergirl asks.

"He is obsessed with destroying you, enough to risk my wrath."

"Why?"

Satanus ignores her question. "I have a product I sell to select individuals, a Demon Drug. It transforms the user into a powerful demon temporarily. Buzz killed one of my dealers and stole his supply. How he is spreading it around Leesburg's underbelly."

"You made the stuff that made those monsters?" Supergirl demands angrily. "They attacked my school!"

"They go to your school." Satanus says ominously. "Buzz presented them with the ultimate thrill and the ultimate high. He has been watching you, waiting for a moment of weakness to strike. He told them your back was your weak point. You'd be his now if I hadn't pulled you away."

Supergirl rubs her forehead. "What am I supposed to do? He can destroy the town with that drug."

"You're a guardian angel." Satanus says angrily. "Protect them!" He extends his wooden trident at her, and she is again enveloped in a white light. She covers her eyes.

When Supergirl opens her eyes, she is back in the school. After a second, she reaches for her back in surprise.

"I'm healed." she says to herself.

 **CS**

That night, Linda, Fred, and Sylvia are all home. Linda is sitting in the living room. Sylvia is standing behind her and rubbing her daughter's shoulders nervously.

"I've gotta get back to the station." Fred says guiltily. "They need all hands on deck for this one."

Sylvia nods and Linda doesn't react. Fred gets his things together and turns to leave.

"Dad..." Linda says as he starts to open the door. He turns back to her. "Be careful."

Fred smiles at Linda and leaves.

There is an uncomfortable silence as Linda and Sylvia are left alone. Linda puts her hand on her mother's and says "I'm gonna go downstairs to work. I need to do something."

"Ok." Sylvia says. "Do you want dinner first?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

As Linda heads, towards the basement Sylvia asks "Your fathers out there going after whatever those things are, you're sculpting. What am I supposed to do."

Linda sighs sadly. "Pray, Mom. Pray that Dad comes home safely."

 **CS**

"You incompetent wankers!" Buzz yells at two teenage boys. "I offer you a lifetime supply of DMN if you can do one incy-wincy job for me, and what do I get? NOTHING! That's what!"

"B-but Mr. Buzz..." one of the kids starts to beg.

Buzz holds up a finger. "Don't interrupt me when I'm talking." He shakes his head and mutters "What did I expect from people people desperate enough to take this stuff."

"It wasn't our fault!"

Buzz walks over to a long, empty table and gesture dramatically. "What I wanted was Supergirl here, on this table. Now, I wouldn't have been surprised if she beat you, but I am very shocked that you returned empty handed." He moves back to the boys and gets in their faces, causing them to cower. "So tell me, if she isn't here, why are you here and not in jail?"

The other boy stammers "T-t-there w-was a l-light and sh-she d-d-disappeared."

"Oh." Buzz backs away. He seems calmer, but he says "Well, damn."

Buzz jumps on the table and calls out to all of the people gathered there. "It's your lucky night, boys! Everyone gets free samples!"

There is cheering throughout the room. Buzz's tone shifts to one of deep venom.

"All you have to do is kill anyone that tries to get in here."

 **CS**

There is a lot of activity at the police station. Officers are rushing back and forth. Others are busy on the phones. Others still are busy going over the evidence.

Fred is sitting at his desk reading witness statements while drinking a coffee. When he tries to take a sip he notices that his cup is empty and gets up to pour himself a new one.

He passes by Officer Mitchell, whose skin has gone pale and who is sweating profusely. "You ok?" Fred asks.

"No. I am not ok." Mitchell responds. "You saw those things? How can you be so calm?"

"I'm not." Fred answers. "I'm scared, terrified even. But I'm mostly angry." He glares. "Those things attacked my daughter's school. And I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure they don't get the chance to do it again."

"You can count on me, Fred." Mitchell assures him. "I'm not gonna hesitate."

"Good."

The room suddenly becomes silent, and they turn to see that Supergirl has arrived.

Fred almost laughs as she comes up to him. "Are we ever glad to see you. Do you know about this case? Monsters at a school?"

Supergirl nods. "I might know where to find those monsters, but I'll need your help."

"Thank god." Fred says. "We don't have any leads. What've you got?"

"I have reason to believe it may be drug related." Supergirl says. "I need to know where are the major places for selling drugs in town."

"That's an...interesting theory." Fred says skeptically. "What makes you think these monsters have anything to do with drugs?"

"Trust me." Supergirl says with a shudder. "You really don't want to know."

"I may have something." one officer says from across the room. "I've got an informant who was telling me something about a demon wonder drug the other day. I thought he was high at the time at dismissed it, but maybe he was serious."

"Get back in contact with him." Fred orders. "Find out where this demon wonder drug is being sold."

Supergirl grabs Fred's arm. "When you find out where they are, leave it to me."

"We can't do that." Fred says. "We couldn't call ourselves cops if we ran away from a threat like this."

"These things are powerful." Supergirl insists. "And their leader is that same lunatic sorcerer that kidnapped your daughter. He's more dangerous than you can imagine."

Fred clenches his jaw. "If you wanted to convince me to go home, that was the wrong thing to say."

Supergirl closes her eyes in frustration. "You make sure to armor up."

 **CS**

Mattie and PJ are sitting down to dinner in their apartment when PJ's phone rings. He picks it up and says "Hello?"

The camera shows Fred getting suited up in the police station while holding his phone between his head and his shoulders. "Hi, PJ."

The camera shifts back to whoever is speaking at the moment. "Fred?" PJ asks. "What's up?"

"How's Mattie doing?" Fred asks.

"As well as can be expected." PJ answers. "How about Linda?"

"The same." Fred says. "She seems more worried about me, actually."

"Does she have reason to be?" Fred doesn't answer. "Fred."

"We think we know where to find the monsters who attacked the school."

"That's...good...right?" PJ asks tentatively.

"It's better than letting them run free. You can tell your sister that she won't have to worry about those things anymore."

"Are you going to tell your wife the same thing?"

"No. She and Linda'll just become more worried. You no what they say about 'no news.'"

"God, Fred."

"Look, PJ," Fred says seriously, "I want to thank you for all your help recently. I don't know what we'd have done without you."

"Don't mention it." PJ says softly. Fred hangs up, and PJ looks very worried.

 **CS**

Sylvia is sitting on her couch, trying to read from a copy of the Book of Psalms. But the verses get stuck in her throat.

She closes the book and looks up.

"Look, God? I know I don't thank you enough for bringing my baby home. You made a miracle for us, and I'll always be grateful.

"I guess I thought the hard times were over, that we were all going to live happily ever after. I see now that that was a false hope. I know everything you do is for the good, but I still wish you would give us a break.

"Please, god, you just gave me back my daughter. Don't take away my husband now. Don't make my child an orphan. We've been through so much already.

Sylvia starts to cry. "And please stop putting my baby in danger. I know everything you do is good, but for the life of me, I don't see the good in what Linda is being put through.

"Please."

 **CS**

Supergirl and the police have gathered in front of a block of old and dingy stores. The street is in a seedy part of the town and is not well lit. The police are fully armored and carrying semi-automatic weapons.

"We know that the perps are in the basement." Fred tells the squad. "They are considered armed and dangerous. If you see anything inside that looks like a monster, shoot to kill. Supergirl will be taking point. Follow her lead."

Fred then goes up to Officer Mitchell, who is breathing heavily and clutching his gun tightly. "Look, maybe you should go home."

Mitchell takes a deep breath to calm himself. "I'm ok. I can do this."

"I don't think you can." Fred says. "You go in like this you're gonna get yourself killed, and maybe some of us as well."

"Maybe I can stand guard outside." Mitchell suggests. "In case they come out."

Fred thinks for a moment. "All right. You can stay with the group guarding the perimeter. But don't shoot at anything that comes out of the cellar unless you're sure it isn't human."

Mitchell nods. "Yeah. Ok. Got it."

Fred goes back to Supergirl and says "We're ready."

Supergirl is worried. "I still wish you'd just let me handle it."

"It's our job." Fred says with finality.

Supergirl looks sullen as she leads the police to the cellar entrance. She rips it open and drops in.

As the police slowly follow her Supergirl sees a door. She kicks it down and stares into the room Buzz had used to interrogate the teenagers earlier. Buzz himself is standing in the back of the room. In front of him are about a dozen demons of various shapes, sizes, and colors.

Buzz speaks softly. "Kill them all."

The room erupts in chaos as the demons charge at Supergirl and the police start to open fire. Supergirl punches the first demon in the face hard enough to knock it out.

Buzz observes Supergirl's movements. "Fully recovered. Bloody hell."

The bullets pierce the demons' skin, but do not do enough damage to bring them down. One demon opens its mouth and shoots a fireball into Supergirl's face. She shakes the hit off and headbutts the demon, knocking that one out as well.

One of the policemen is picked up by a demon, which shakes him around violently. Fred shoots that demon in the arm, causing it to drop the cop.

Supergirl sees the green demon that electrocuted her earlier rush at Fred with its hand outstretched and sparking. Her eyes show panic as she rushes forward and grabs the demon's arm just before it can grab Fred's face. Her face contorts in rage as she jerks her forearm, breaking the demon's arm with her motion. She knees the demon and lets its limp form fall to the ground.

The the most dangerous demons taken care of, the cops start doing some real damage to the remainder. Supergirl turns her attention to Buzz and walks towards him, knocking out two more demons along the way.

Buzz turns tail and runs through a back door. Supergirl follows him through a narrow hallway. She uses her super-speed to appear in front of him. She grabs the front of his trench coat and lifts him up.

"Got you, you freak."

Buzz laughs. "You're calling _me_ a freak? I know what I am and embrace it." He leers at her. "You're just a golem pretending to be a real girl."

"Shut up!" Supergirl hisses.

"What are you gonna do if I don't, luv?" Buzz sneers. "Snap my neck?"

"I'm tempted to." Supergirl warns.

"By all means." Buzz continues to taunt her. "I'd love to see you try."

Buzz arcs his head back. "Say, did it get quiet back there?" Sure enough, the sounds of the fight have stopped. "Guess the fight's over. I gotta admit, I didn't think you'd abandon dear old dad like that, but then again, you aren't his real daughter."

Supergirl roars and slams him into the wall, causing it to crack.

Buzz grunts in pain, but his smile only grows. "Why so defensive? You know it's true. You wanted to be human, so you stole an innocent girl's life."

"No." Supergirl's voice breaks, and she sounds like she's begging. "That's not true."

"You call me a freak." Buzz declares seriously. "You call me a monster. But the truth is, you're the worst monster I've ever seen, and believe me, I've seen plenty."

Supergirl struggles to hold back tears. "Why are you doing this?"

Bam!

The sound of a gunshot distracts Supergirl, and Buzz slips out of his coat and around her.

"Guess the fight wasn't as over as we thought, huh?"

Supergirl reaches for him, but Buzz throws out his arms and causes a cloud of smoke to envelop him. When Supergirl reaches through the smoke he is gone.

But his voice continues to echo in her head.

"You win this round, luv. But remember, if anything happened to dear old dad, it's your fault."

Supergirl races back into the large room, where the police have everything in hand. A few have minor injuries, but nothing serious. The demons are down, and some of them have started to turn back into humans. Fred is inspecting the boxes of drugs.

"It's funny. This stuff doesn't look any more dangerous than pot." Fred tells her. "As evidence it might prove useful. But it's probably safer to destroy it."

Supergirl nods in agreement. "I heard a gunshot."

"That came from outside." Fred says. "Lopez went to check, but the rest of stayed here in case these monsters wake up." Fred slumps and sits down. "God, I hope everything's all right up there. I can't take any more of this."

Supergirl flies out through the cellar door, where several officers are standing over a body lying on the street.

Officer Mitchell stands behind them, shaking. His gun lies at his feet.

"He-he looked like-like one of-of them." he stammers. I sw-swear he was...and then...then...he wasn't..."

"Nonono!" Supergirl yells, flying over the officers' heads to look at the victim. Her eyes go as wide as they can and her mouth drops in horror at who she sees.

PJ is lying unconscious on the ground, bleeding from a bullet wound to the torso.

Fade into the closing credits

The end


	6. Episode 6 Cry of the Banshee

**Supergirl Episode 6: Cry of the Banshee**

Supergirl is still hovering over the cops and the body of PJ. Her eyes are starting to glow orange as she glares at them.

"Move." she tells the cops angrily. They part, allowing her to reach him.

Supergirl takes off her cape and holds it over the wound. She picks PJ up, now wrapping him in her cape.

Officer Mitchell steps forward tentatively. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

Supergirl roars at him. "Keep away!" Flames burst from her eyes, flowing to the sides.

Mitchell falls over in fear and the other cops back away from her. Supergirl also reacts in surprise. Her expression changes to one of shock, but he orange and yellow flames continue. She shakes her head furiously and finally stops producing fire.

Everyone looks afraid, even Supergirl. Shaking, one cop holds up his radio. "Um...the ambulance is two minutes out."

Supergirl changes her expression to a serious one and wordlessly flies away, leaving the cops dumbfounded.

Fade into the opening credits.

 **CS**

A group of doctors is rushing PJ into the emergency room. Their dialogue gets across how serious his condition is.

Supergirl is standing with a nurse. Her cape is gone and her costume is filthy from the night's events. "Is he gonna be all right?" she asks the nurse.

"It's too early to say." the nurse answers. "We don't know how bad the damage is yet."

Supergirl looks down, so the nurse continues. "If he survives, it'll probably be because you got him here so fast. It would've taken an ambulance another fifteen minutes, and that can make all the difference."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Supergirl asks.

The nurse doesn't know how to answer. After a moment's silence she she asks "Did you at least get the guy who shot him?"

Supergirl huffs and starts to walk away. "Of course, getting Mr. Harcourt here was your first priority." the nurse calls after her.

Supergirl turs her head back to the nurse. "Do me a favor. Instead of wasting my time, call his family and let them know what happened."

The nurse nods. "Right. I'll let you get back to your business."

 **CS**

Two men in suits are walking through a maximum security prison. The camera is angled low and the sounds of footsteps and of the doors and gates closing is emphasized as guards let them pass through various checkpoints. Finally, the men reach a block that contains a single cell.

"This is it." the warden of the prison tells the other man. "Prisoner X."

The other man, who is a government agent, looks at the cell. It is a giant cube of steel, with no windows or openings. The only way to see inside is a large screen that shows a dark room. Occasional images of something that glows white flash across the screen.

"Has she said anything else?" the agent asks.

"No." the warden answers. "She still just screams that she's 'the Banshee' and that she'll kill us all."

The agent taps on the glass. "How have the security arrangements held up?

"We keep her completely isolated. No sound enters the room, and she has no contact with any people or anything that could contain a name like a newspaper. The walls are four feet thick and solid steel throughout. She almost broke through them the other day, but we flooded the room with anesthetic gas before she could."

"It is a good thing she's being transferred tomorrow night." the agent observes.

"We're making all the necessary preparations." the warden assures him. "I'll rest easier when that thing is out of my facility."

The agent looks at the screen. A white mouth appears on it, open as if it is screaming. The mouth glows white like a skull.

 **CS**

Supergirl slips through the window in the basement where her workshop is and morphs into Linda. She keeps the blue costume on and takes out her phone. She puts the phone on her desk and slumps into her chair, looking at the phone as she waits for a call.

The camera circles Linda, who is sitting in darkness.

The phone finally rings, and Linda's hands shakes as she picks it up.

 **CS**

Sylvia is on the phone herself, talking to Fred.

"Yes. Ok. I'll let Linda know."

Linda, now in her civilian clothes, leaves the basement as Sylvia is hanging up. Sylvia starts telling her what Fred had said.

"Your father's fine. But there was a shooting, and he might have to stay all night to, honey, what's wrong?" Sylvia notices that Linda looks awful. She leans against the wall and her face is paler than usual.

"I just spoke to Mattie." Linda says weakly. "PJ's been shot."

 **CS**

Sylvia and Linda enter the hospital lobby, and find Mattie sitting on a seat near the corner with her head buried in her hands. They approach her.

"Mattie?" Linda asks.

Mattie raises her head to look at Linda, but keeps her body hunched over. She is glaring at Linda through her tears.

"What are you doing here?"

Linda is taken aback. "Um, you asked me to come."

Mattie just continues to glare at her.

Linda looks at her mother, who says "I'll get you some water."

Linda turns back to Mattie and asks "Mattie, what is it?"

"D'you know what they just told me?" Mattie asks through gritted teeth. Linda's face shows a mix of worry and fear and she doesn't answer.

"Apparently it was a cop that shot my brother."

Linda looks unsure how to respond. She tries to put her hand on Mattie's put Mattie yanks her hand away.

"Mattie!"

"He went to help them! He thought they might need a doctor, and they shot him!"

Linda nods, trying to calm Mattie. "I know. But couldn't it have been an accident? They were going after the monsters that attacked our school."

"He used your stupid app to find them!" Mattie yells at Linda. "He couldn't have left the house without it!"

"I'm sorry, Mattie!" Linda says loudly, "After I was kidnapped I was paranoid. I was worried what could happen to my dad."

"Well, you've got both parents." Mattie hisses. "PJ's all I've got, and I'm about to lose him because of your family."

Linda backs up in horror.

There is a cough. Mattie and Linda look up to see Fred and Sylvia standing in the doorway. Sylvia has two cups of water in her hands.

A security guard comes over to them after Mattie's yelling. "Is there a problem here?"

"No." Sylvia says. "We're fine."

Fred looks solemn, and speaks just as solemnly to Mattie. "I just wanted you to know, the man who shot PJ is in custody."

"For how long?" Mattie scoffs.

Sylvia gestures for Linda to come to her, and Linda leaves Mattie to resume her solitary crying.

There is complete silence as Fred drives his wife and daughter home. Occasionally Fred looks at Linda through the front mirror, but she only stares out of her window in the backseat.

They arrive home. As Fred locks the front door, he looks at Linda and says "Mattie shouldn't have said those things to you."

"Her only family is in the hospital. What should she have said?" Linda asks forlornly.

"Don't put this on yourself." Fred insists. "If anyone is to blame, it's me." Linda looks at him in surprise. "I saw that Mitchell was in no shape to help, and I let him talk me into letting him stay outside. I should have insisted that he go home."

"Yeah." Linda says angrily. Her eyes are watering. "You should have."

"Honey," Sylvia says softly, putting her arm on Linda's shoulder. "Why don't you go to bed? It's been a hard day for all of us."

"How can you two be so calm?" Linda yells, now crying. "PJ ad Mattie are out friends!" For an instant her eyes glow orange, then go back to normal. "Now he could die, and Mattie won't talk to me again, and I don't blame her!"

"Don't talk like that!" Fred yells. Sylvia worriedly tries to put her arms around Linda, but Linda pulls away violently.

"How do you think I'd feel if that was you dying on a hospit-arg!" After the motion to pull away from Sylvia Linda screams in pain and collapses, clutching her back.

Fred and Sylvia rush to where Linda is fallen and hold up her head. Linda now looks sick in addition to having a pained expression. Her breathing is hard.

Sylvia puts her hand on Linda's forehead. "She's got a fever." she tells Fred.

 **CS**

Linda is tossing and turning in her bed. We see flashes of what she sees in between shots of her restlest sleep. The fire at the warehouse where Buzz tried to sacrifice her. Fire coming out of Supergirl's eyes. Buzz laughing. And finally, Supergirl staring at blood on her hands, while Buzz's voice rings in the background. _"You're just a golem pretending to be a real girl."_

Linda wakes up in a fit, covered in sweat. She turns on her computer and googles the term 'golem.'

As Linda browses, the camera shows a closeup of key sentences. 'A golem is an artificial being.' 'Golems typically possess superhuman strength.' Linda stops when she reads the sentence 'A golem has no soul.' Upon reading that sentence she makes a fist and holds it over her keyboard, her head bowed.

 **CS**

The next morning, Fred and Sylvia are sitting silently at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Fred is reading the newspaper, the main headline of which is 'Police Shoot Innocent Black Doctor.'

"You'd think monsters attacking a school would be the bigger story." Fred remarks dryly.

"Fred," Sylvia says, "maybe we should think about leaving, about getting out of this town. Look what it's doing to Linda."

Fred shakes his head sadly. "If we move now it'll look like I'm running away from PJ's shooting. Politically no precinct could hire me."

Upstairs, Linda is changing. She holds up her dirty costume and smells it. Her face crunches up in disgust at the smell. She stuffs it into her bag and goes downstairs.

Linda hears her parents talking and hides behind the wall to listen.

"The key is getting the mastermind." Fred is saying. "If we take him out, this madness stops."

"Take him out." Sylvia repeats, questioning Fred.

Fred nods. "This isn't a normal criminal. We have to start with assumption that lethal force is necessary."

Sylvia thinks for a moment. "Maybe if I just took Linda out of town for a while, until you've taken care of him."

As Fred begins to say "That's a good idea." Linda grunts in pain and leans forward out from the wall. Fred and Sylvia are startled by her presence.

Sylvia goes over to Linda, who is again clutching her back, and helps her to the table. "We thought you were still asleep." she says.

"I'm feeling better." Linda says. "It's just my back. It just starts hurting at random."

"You're too young for back problems." Fred says.

"That we agree on." Linda says as she sits down.

"I hope you're not going to turn eavesdropping into a habit."

Linda looks down guiltily. "I don't want to leave town."

Fred and Sylvia look at each other. "Honey," Sylvia says, "you know it's dangerous right now."

"I know that. But what if attacking my school wasn't a coincidence? What if he follows us? At least here there's Supergirl."

"She's got a point, Syl." Fred says.

"And I don't know if I can catch up anymore if I miss much more school." Linda adds.

"Are you sure you're ok with staying?" Sylvia presses. "Last night made it clear that the stress is getting to you."

"I'm not gonna be any less worried anywhere else." Linda declares. "But what happened last night won't happen again, I promise you."

Sylvia looks at Fred, who says "Keep your idea on the backburner. We may consider it again."

Sylvia relents. "All right."

 **CS**

A montage occurs, showing the printing and distributing of wanted posters with a sketch of Buzz's face. The poster is put on walls, windows, and lampposts.

Buzz sees one of the posters on a lamppost as he leaves a marketplace with several bags full of products. He puts his bags down, takes a carrot out of one of his bags, and rips off the wanted poster. He looks interested as he examines the poster and bites a piece off of the carrot.

"Finally famous." he says to himself while chewing. He puts the poster in his pocket, picks up his groceries, and walks home.

Buzz lives in a dark, one-room apartment that is littered with occult books and artifacts. He puts out a large bowl, lights tow candles, and starts adding spices and other products from his groceries into the bowl. When he is done adding the products, he goes to the sink and fills the bowl with water. He starts stirring the mixture, and with his other hand takes out a brown powder with he adds to the mix. The water starts to steam upon contact with the powder.

Finally, Buzz reaches under his bed for a locked briefcase. He opens it and takes out a small plastic wrap containing a white lock of hair.

Buzz shakes his head a little and grins nervously. "Never thought I'd have to use this."

He drops he lock of hair into the steaming water and puts his head in the steam over the bowl.

"Now, where are you, Siobhan?"

 **CS**

The hospital has given Mattie a cot to sleep on, and she is fast asleep when a doctor approaches her.

"Miss Harcourt?"

Mattie opens her eyes a sliver. "Wha?" she asks groggily.

"Your brother is stabilized for now. But he's not out of the woods. We're checking to see if he has any infections, and he could use a blood transfusion. Since you are a compatible donor, I was hoping you would be willing to give a half-pint."

Mattie shoots up. "Take as much as you need!"

 **CS**

Linda is on her way to school when she hears a siren. She quickly opens her bag to take out her costume, but reacts in disgust again as she smells it.

A man with a gun is running away from a convenience store with a bag of cash. He is being chased by a cop who is reporting the robbery on his radio.

The crook his pushing his way through a group of pedestrians, which slows him down. He looks back at the cop, who is now closer to him.

"Freeze!" the cop yells, reaching for his gun. The crook points his gun at the cop and fires.

The cop shuts his eyes in fear. After a few seconds, he opens them again. He is completely uninjured. He looks behind him. None of the bystanders are injured either.

The cop then looks in front of him. The crook is lying on the ground, groaning in pain.

A crowd gathers as the cop takes the crook into custody. Behind the crowd stands Linda in her civilian clothes. She is holding up the bullet that was fired and glaring at it. She angrily crushes the bullet in her fist.

 **CS**

At the police station, Fred is standing in front of the police chief's desk.

"We're being crucified in the press." the chief says. "Everyone from the New York Times to the Washington Post is going on about trigger-happy southern cops."

"What about those monsters we fought?" Fred asks.

"Drugs that turn people into demons?" the chief snorts. "No one outside of Leesburg believes that story. And it's not like we can ethically test the drugs we seized on anyone."

"It's still my recommendation that those drugs be destroyed." Fred says.

"I agree. But disposing of evidence would look suspicious under the circumstances. We're going to be getting anti-cop protests up the wazoo. This is bad."

"I know sir."

"Look." the chief says. "I'm gonna be up to my neck in this political crap for the foreseeable future. I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to help much in finding your supervillain."

Fred nods glumly. "Understood, sir."

"You find that sonofagun. You prove he exists, and maybe we can take some of the heat off us."

"My priority is taking him off the street."

"Then do it, and do it quickly." the chief orders. "You have no idea how much I'm covering your butt on this one."

 **CS**

The scene begins with a shot of the hole in the wall of the school from the previous episode. That classroom has been roped off by the police, but the school is otherwise in session.

Linda is sitting through her history class. They have moved onto the Glorious Revolution in England.

The bell rings, and as the students begin to file out the teacher reminds them "Don't forget. Next class you're giving your reports on Oliver Cromwell." Linda stays behind.

"Can I help you, Miss Danvers?" the teacher asks.

"I was reading up on mythology," Linda explains, "and I was wondering if you could explain a certain subject to me."

"Of course." the teacher says. "Take a seat." Linda sits down in front of the teacher's desk. "What did you want to ask about."

"Legends of beings made artificially," Linda says, "like golems."

"That's an interesting topic." the teacher says. "There are a surprising number of stories of such creatures."

"I wanted to know, are they good?" Linda asks.

"Most stories about golems and similar creatures assume that there is something wrong with the unnaturalness of it all, but the most famous golem, the Golem of Prague, was known as a protector of the innocent, much like Supergirl."

"Are they like people?" Linda continues. "Like real people? Do they have souls?"

"According to the Jewish tradition, which is where the term golem comes from, no. They are artificial beings endowed with divine power, but nothing more. As I said, most stories put them in a separate, lower category than humans."

Linda looks troubled, and the teacher continues. "But certain later stories, like Frankenstein, do seem to suggest that artificially created creatures can have souls."

Linda makes a sound that is somewhere between a grunt and a sigh. "So Frankenstein's monster is the example of a golem with a soul?"

"These stories are often cautionary tales of the dangers of playing god." the teacher explains. "Consequently, the subject is often dark. Whether they have a soul or not, they often bring misery and misfortune to those around them."

Linda looks down and to the side, not reassured.

 **CS**

Mattie is sitting at her brother's bedside. He is still unconscious.

"What am I going to do, PJ?" she asks sadly.

When there is no response, she leaves. As she enters the lobby, she sees a large television above the waiting area that is showing the local news channel, which has a guest on, dealing with the subject of police brutality.

"We see it all the time." the guest says. "Cops shoots innocent black man. Cop walks free. There's no reason to think this time will be any different."

Mattie scowls and walks out of the hospital.

 **CS**

At night, Linda sneaks down to the basement, carrying her costume. In the basement she puts the costume in the washing machine and turns it on. She looks out of the basement window at the night sky.

 **CS**

The camera pans down from the starry sky to show a caravan of black cars escorting an armored van through a highway.

Inside the van, two guards in full body armor and masks covering their faces are sitting and watching over a prisoner restrained in a steel body-suit attached to the black wall. Only her face above the nose is visible. Her mouth is covered. She has white hair, and her face is black with glowing white markings. Her eyes are completely white as she glares at her captors.

"Ughh." one of the guards shivers. "Wish they'd have covered the rest of her too."

"You know what I heard?" the other guard asks. "I heard they had to drop a building on her to capture her. And even then, she was only knocked out. No broken bones or anything."

"What kind of freak is she?" the other guard wonders.

There is a crunching sound, and the van comes to a sudden stop, throwing the guards to the floor. More noises continue, along with the sound of gunfire. The guards ready their weapons at the door.

The camera focuses on the white and black woman's unchanging eyes as the door bursts open. It does not leave her as we hear the sounds of the guards being killed.

When there is silence the camera pulls back to show Buzz.

"Hello, luv." he says. "It's been a long time, Siobhan." Her eyes still do not change expression.

"Now, I know that when I get you out of this, your first thought will be to kill me," Buzz says, "but I'd really appreciate it if you don't. If you do, then you won't find out what I know, which is where to find someone you want to kill even more than you want to kill me."

She still does not respond. The camera focuses on Buzz's mouth. "I know where to find Lord Satanus."

Her eyes twitch.

 **CS**

A shootout is going on between two hooded crooks and two cops by a gas station. The cops aren't doing too well, because the crooks have bigger guns.

The male cop fires off a couple of rounds before taking cover behind his car. His female partner yells at him "Backup's a couple of minutes out!"

The window above the male cop's head explodes, and he covers his head with his hands. "We may not make it that long!" he yells back.

Suddenly, Supergirl lands between the cops and the crooks, causing a loud 'thump' sound. She still doesn't have her cape, and she looks very angry.

Supergirl rushes the crooks, grabbing their guns.

"I have had it with all these maniacs and there guns!" she says as she crushes the weapons into a ball of metal. She picks both crooks up by their shirts.

"You're human beings! Real flesh and blood!" she throws them to the floor. "Start acting like it!"

One of the crooks has passed out, while the other puts up his arm and starts repeating "I give up! I give up!"

Supergirl still looks angry.

 **CS**

Linda is putting things in her locker. She looks sadly at Mattie's locker, which has no one in front of it.

"You ok?"

Linda turns to see Dick standing next to her. "You've seemed really upset these past few days." he says.

"It's been a hard time." Linda says dryly, going back to arranging her locker.

"D'you want to do something about it?" Dick asks.

Linda is curious. "Like what?"

"I don't know. Something fun, like bowling or something."

Linda starts to smile, but then leans forward with a pained expression.

"Whoa." Dick is worried. "Seriously, are you ok?"

"Something's up with my back." she says in a pained voice. "I think I'll have to take a rain-check on the bowling."

"Sure thing. You take care of yourself, ya hear?"

"Thanks." Linda hobbles off to the bathroom. Once their she looks in the mirror.

Suddenly, a white light starts to envelop her.

"Oh...fudge..."

Linda appears back in Satanus' realm.

"Oh, hell no!" she yells. "Are you the one doing this to my back? I was in the middle of something!"

"I assure you I have nothing to do with your current pains." Satanus replies from his throne. "You will have to figure that problem out on your own. We have more important matters to discuss than your love-life."

"Why should I believe anything you say?" Linda demands. "You make drugs that turn people into monsters. You're evil."

"Perhaps, but I am a lesser evil."

Linda glares. "That remains to be seen."

Satanus has had enough. "If you are done with these childish complaints, we have a very big problem on our hands!"

Linda sighs. "What has Buzz done now?"

"He has freed the Silver Banshee."

"The what?"

"A true monster." Satannus explains. "Walking death. She will attack Leesburg tonight, looking for me."

"So you stop her." Linda suggests angrily.

"I would, but I would die. The Banshee's cry kills all whose name she knows."

"And my name is plastered on my chest!" Linda protests.

"So?" Satanus demands. "Are you not supposed to be a hero? Or do heroes only help others when it is safe for them?"

Linda's eyes glow orange for a second. "I hate you." Satanus points his trident at her,and sends her back to the bathroom.

 **CS**

Supergirl is standing in Elizabeths's apartment, putting on a new cape.

"Thanks." she tells Elizabeth.

"When I saw the footage of you at that gas station this morning, without your cape, I contacted a tailor who got it done quickly." Elizabeth explains. "He wants to be your official cape-maker. Says it'll drive his business up."

"It probably will." Supergirl heads to the window. "You should stay here tonight. It could get dangerous on the streets tonight, especially for famous people."

As Supergirl flies away, Elizabeth says "But you're a lot more famous than me."

 **CS**

Mattie is in her apartment, trying to call Linda but not getting through.

"Hey, Lin?" she says in a message. "It's Mattie. I'm sorry about what I said the other day. I was just so angry" She pauses. "I'm still angry. And I've got no idea what to do with that anger. I need to talk to someone..." Another pause. "And with PJ still in critical condition, you're all I've got..."

"Call me back." Mattie hangs up and sighs. She goes to her fridge and opens it, but frowns at the contents.

She gets her coat and goes to the door, saying "I need some fresh air." to herself.

 **CS**

The camera moves through the sidewalk, where pedestrians are reacting with fear and moving out of the way. The camera moves from left to right like a person's eyes as they take in their surroundings.

The camera centers on a cop who is walking towards it. "It isn't Halloween, miss." he says firmly. "I'm going to have to ask you to get off of the street and change into something that doesn't scare the locals."

The camera focuses on the officer's nametag. "Officer Daniels." a female voice whispers.

"That's my name." The officer says.

There is a high pitched noise, and the officer drops to the ground in front of the camera, clearly dead.

The crowd erupts in panic, running in all directions.

Several cop cars arrive, shown from just behind the killer's feet. Fred and other cops get out, their guns drawn.

"Freeze!" a cop with a megaphone yells. "You are under arrest."

We see a closeup of her skull-mouth hissing, followed by a shot of two ghostly hands ripping a lamppost from its place.

"Oh, crap." one cop says.

The figure, raises the lamppost over her head, when it is knocked out of her hands by a telekenetic blast.

Supergirl arrives, flying right into the killer, who is still largely obscured from view. Supergirl knocks her to the ground, and they wrestle.

We then see a shot of a group of bystanders watching the fight from a block away, including Mattie.

"I've heard of you." the figure says in a high pitched voice. She throws Supergirl off of her. Supergirl collides with a cop car, smashing it almost in two and sending the cops scattering.

Fred lands closest to the killer. When he looks up, we get our first good look at Silver Banshee. She looks like a glowing white and black ghost with a skeleton face. She raises her hand to hit Fred.

"No!" Supergirl screams. Fire erupts from her eyes and stream towards Silver Banshee, who is quickly enveloped in flames. She screams in agony.

Supergirl shuts her eyes to stop the flames. She goes over to Silver Banshee, who is crumpling to the ground.

"No." Supergirl says in horror. "I didn't mean to..."

Silver Banshee looks past Supergirl at the crowd of bystanders. Though she is melting, she does not seem upset.

"My body fails...but my spirit...my hate...lives on...in a kindred spirit..."

Silver Banshee's body dissolves into ashes. Supergirl kneels down by them, only to hear a terrifying evil laugh.

Supergirl and the cops turn to the crowd, where Silver Banshee is standing and laughing maniacally, completely unharmed. The crowd panics and again runs screaming in every direction.

"First you die, Supergirl." Silver Banshee declares, her voice echoing eerily through the street. "Then the man who shot PJ. And then I'll finish Satanus himself and take my rightful place on his throne!"

'Mattie?" Supergirl says.

Silver Banshee runs at her with surprising speed. She unleashes her high-pitched scream. Supergirl dodges by flying up. The windows behind her shatter.

Silver Banshee turns her attention to Fred. "Ah, Fred Danvers."

Fred point his gun at her, but her is shaking. "H-how do you know my name?"

"I know all I need to," she jeers, "to know that you're about to die."

Supergirl rams into Silver Banshee again and smashes her into the side of a nearby building. She tries to hold Silver Banshee down.

"Snap out of it Mattie!" Supergirl yells. "This isn't you!"

"It's to late, Supergirl." Silver Banshee says. She swings her head back, knocking Supergirl in the chin. She then elbows Supegirl in the gut from behind, and pins her to the ground.

"You don't have any desire to hurt this body, do you?" Silver Banshee taunts. Supergirl is struggling, but Silver Banshee has all the leverage. "It's too bad I don't feel the same way." She leans down so her face is almost touching Supergirl's.

"Good-bye, Supergirl."

Silver Banshee unleashes her cry right in Supergirl's face. Supergirl screams and writhes in agony for a few moments, then becomes deathly still.

Silver Banshee gets up and, laughing manically again, walks away.

Fred runs over to Supergirl, followed by his fellow cops. He puts his fingers on her neck to check her pulse and looks up at his fellow officers.

"She's dead."

 _To be continued..._


End file.
